An Ordinary Story Or not?
by A born light
Summary: A romantic, adventure story. when he woke up this morning he never knew this day will change his life. it's my first NCIS fanfic story i'm sure you are going to like it. please review. sorry English is my second language :) you will find many mistakes :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

The alarm rang it seemed so loud in his head, he just wanted to catch it and threw it away, but he has to wake up to go to his work. It was Monday morning the first day of the week so he decided to start the day with a positive thought, he said out loud " what a wonderful shiny day " and smiled a big smile.

He took a quick shower and put on his clothes and drove his car to work.

He was thinking about this case when his phone rang he took a look at the caller ID so he didn't notice the car in front of him until it was too late he crashed his car in the other car. He freaked out, he was a little dizzy as he hit his head but he jumped out of his car to see if the driver of the other car is okay.

She was a beautiful blond who was in shock sitting still; he approached her car and said in a calm voice "miss are you okay?"

She looked at him, her hands were shaking, she finally found her voice "I think I'm okay unlike the poor car, what's the matter are you new at driving? "She was a bit angry but very polite.

He said "I'm so sorry, it's totally my fault, if you allow me, I'll take care of the damage that happened to your car."

She looked at him in concern "your forehead is bleeding." She got out of the car and got closer to him and with some tissue she wiped the blood carefully then she gave him a gorgeous smile and said "thanks God it's just a scratch.

She picked up a bandage from a bag in her front seat and placed it over his wound.

"It's okay sir I can take care of my car.

it's Monday morning and I'm sure you're on your way to your work, so drive carefully this time."

McGee gave her a lovely smile and thanked her kindness, and drove away.

He was in the elevator thinking about the beautiful blond and touching his forehead where she placed the bandage and he couldn't help smiling.

When the elevator stopped and he stepped out of the elevator, he didn't notice Tony who was waiting for the elevator and crashed into him.

McGee blushed and apologized to Tony.

Luckily Tony was in a good mood and said "What's up McDreamy, still having those day dreams? He grinned

"And you are late; Gibbs is going to kill you"

Before McGee could say anything, Gibbs showed up and said" waiting for your answer agent McGee, why are you 30 minutes late?"

McGee smiled a faint smile and said "I had a minor car Accident boss"

Tony and Ziva got closer when they heard the news and Ziva laid a hand on McGee's shoulder "are you alright McGee?"

Gibbs frowned with concern "are you okay McGee, do you need a physical checkup? your forehead is wounded"

He smiled and said " No thanks boss it's just a scratch, guys I'm totally okay, I just need to start working" he put his backpack next to his desk and sat on his chair and relaxed.

In his mind he was kicking himself, why didn't he, for once in his life, act like other guys and asked for the girl's phone number?

"Is everything alright probie? You have been away for fifteen minutes, want me to call Ducky?"

"No Tony, just a headache, thank you for your concern though".

He soon started working and put that behind his back.

Gibbs walked into the bullpen and said "all of you up in the director's office now "

Director Vance greeted them and cut to the chase and said "There is a new team member is going to join your team soon, I want you to know that she's a very important person, she's well known in her field, a successful researcher and a qualified doctor , she's going to take care of the NCIS members" he paused for a second

"She's working on an important research, and she needs cover, we are gonna be that cover for her"

"Why Us? Why not any other department?" commented Gibbs

"Because Gibbs, that's a personal request from the minister of defense himself"

I just want you to make her feel welcome in the team, that's all I'm asking now. Is that clear?"

They all nodded, "Okay Then thank you, the good news is we are invited to a party organized by the ministry of defense where we are going to meet her, so prepare yourselves for tonight. You are free to go now"

They all went to finish their work and go home to prepare for tonight.

At the end of the work day, Ziva apologized to Gibbs "Gibbs is it okay if I don't join you tonight, I have other plans"

Gibbs nodded "it's okay Ziva"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

At the party they were properly dressed, Tony smiled his stunning smile

"Hey McBond, you look good in the expensive suit, hope you enjoy your time and meet a lovely lady" a hit on the head left him speechless,

"What was that for boss?

" we are here in business before pleasure"

"You don't look bad yourself boss you look good, we three good looking gentlemen, ladies ladies here we come" smiled Tony

Gibbs grinned "You will never change Tony"

They all met with Director Vance" hello boys have some drinks and relax, it's not all about business tonight having some fun" Tony's smile widened when he heard that

"I have a meeting with Mr. Secretary of defense in a couple of minutes, so go introduce yourselves to Dr. Morrison, she's over there with her personal assistant. He pointed at a slightly overweight Afro-American woman with a short curly hair, who looks so peaceful standing next to assumed to be her personal assistant; she was a tall blond girl in her mid-twenties with a wonderful body in a stunning red dress.

Tony bit his lower lip" wooow she has a gorgeous assistant here, this is getting so good" a hit on the head woke him up from his day dreams. "Sorry boss"

As they got closer, McGee took a deep breath "Oh My God".

"What is it probie, the Sunshine hurting your sensitive eyes, too beautiful to look at?"

McGee was a totally surprised "Ha Ha Ha Mr Nice Guy. She's the girl from this morning, the one that I crashed my car into hers"

Tony looked at him slowly "seriously?! Did you take her phone number? Admit it" McGee shook his head as No

Tony looked at him as if he is looking at crazy man

" what?! Are you serious?! You are telling me that your smart car gave you a golden opportunity here and sacrificed itself and crashed into this beauty's car and you never took the chance?"

McGee smiled "I kicked myself for that"

"Back off you had your chance, now let me show you the DiNozzo charm"

When they reached where she was standing, Dr. Morrison was standing alone while her personal assistant was on the dance floor dancing with the rest of the young people with great joy and laughing out loud.

Gibbs was the first to speak and introduce himself " Good evening ma'am, Dr. Morrison?"

"Who's asking?" she said with a smile

"My name is Agent Gibbs, this is Agent DiNozzo and Agent McGee, NCIS"

She gave them a bigger smile "I was told you are going to contact me, pleasure to meet you" she shook their hands.

"Are you having a good time here?" she asked nicely

McGee said politely "it's a good party ma'am thank you"

Tony and McGee were looking at her assistant who was obviously enjoying her time, Tony whispered into McGee's ear "What a nice boss, Dr. Morrison is, wish Gibbs was a nice boss too and allow us to dance"

With a decent smile the older woman said" Rachel knows how to have fun, she a good girl. She's not wild she's just full of life"

Gibbs said politely "Pleased to meet you ma'am. We just wanted to welcome you in our team and we can talk about the details tomorrow in the NCIS building when you are free, hope we didn't interrupt your party"

She laughed out loud and said" you get it all wrong agent Gibbs, My name is Wanda Jackson I'm Dr. Morrison's personal assistant"

She pointed at the dancing floor "This young girl over there is Dr. Rachel Morrison"

They all dropped their jaws in surprise.

"You are not joking are you?" Tony asked. She smiled and said "no, young man, I'm not"

He blushed and said "I'm sure you are not joking ma'am, sorry, it's just….?"

She said "I know"

The music stopped and the young people on the danced floor clapped their hands and laughed with joy.

Dr. Morrison left the dancing floor and joined her assistant "what's up Wanda, who are these gentlemen?"

She looked at McGee and said" I know you, you are this guy from this morning, what are you doing here?"

He stood up and buttoned his jacket and said in a polite tone "Good evening Dr. Morrison, My name is agent Timothy McGee NCIS, these are agent Gibbs and agent DiNozzo"

"Okay then, you are the NCIS agents who are supposed to contact us" she shook their hands and greeted them politely.

Tony gave her his best smiles and said "Hope you had a good time on the dance floor, you sure looked like you are having fun"

She laughed"I sure did, dancing is my passion, she then looked at McGee with a childish smile on her face

"Hello there Agent Timothy McGee, hope everything is all right with you, what a co-incidence" she chuckled

She whispered in her faithful assistant's ear "he is cute"

Wanda looked at her kindly and in her heart she wished her the best of luck.

Thirty minutes later Gibbs stood up, "it's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Morrison, we'll see tomorrow, Wanda pleasure to meet you too".

"same here" was the answer from both of them.

McGee and DiNozzo greeted them too and left. That night, Timothy McGee felt his heart is beating for the first time after his Break up with Abby and he couldn't sleep.

Rachel couldn't sleep either , she moved to DC to finish her researches, she was brilliant ever since she was a little girl, she skipped some school years that's why she's so young yet so successful.

She left her family, her mom, dad and Eric the younger brother to pursue her dreams and achieve a progress in her career and make her family and her country proud.

When she woke up this morning she had a wonderful feeling she couldn't really explain the feeling.

When car crashed the fact that she wasn't angry surprised her, she couldn't get angry when she saw Tim's worried face, she immediately recognized him from the photo on his novel, which she find really amusing.

Besides she can afford fixing her car. She laughed; Tony looks cute and funny too. She closed her eyes with a big smile on her face; she has a good feeling about her new responsibilities in NCIS.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

The next morning, she dressed up and took good care of her long blond hair, and fixed it as a pony tail, she wanted to look professional.

When she arrived to NCIS building she found Wanda waiting for her, they took the elevator to the bullpen

And they went directly to the director's office, who greeted her and started

"You know why you are here Rachel, it's an honor to have you with us. How's Jack?"

"Dad is just fine, thanks Director, now can I start my duties, sir?" she smiled and stood still like an obedient soldier.

He grinned "You may start your duties, soldier"

He accompanied her and Wanda to the bullpen to introduce her formally to the team.

They all stood up," I believe you met the boys"

She gave a professional smile "yes sir, how are you doing Agent Gibbs, Agent DiNozzo, and Agent McGee? Nice to meet all of you again"

"And this is our female agent, Officer Ziva David"

Abby came quickly from her lab and she shook Wanda's hand so hard "hello Ma'am Dr. Morrison, it's an honor to finally meet you, I have read your papers about virus containing and I really loved them"

Rachel chuckled "I'm so happy you liked the paper"

"And you are?" asked Abby.

"I'm Dr. Rachel Morrison, how do you do miss..?"

"OMG I can't believe it, that's you? You are just so young." She shook her hand "I'm Abby Sciuto the forensic scientist"

"dr. Morrison will take care of the team health and injuries as well as her duties as researcher, I expect full co-operation with her"

He turned his face towards her "I'll ask my secretary to give you the health files of our agents, one more time welcome to the team"

After Vance left, she turned her face and introduced her assistant to Abby and Ziva, and turned her face towards McGee

" Agent McGee how are you? Wanted to tell you that I have read your novel. It's an interesting one, congratulations, I recognized you that day from your photo on the cover"

"I'm glad you liked it Dr. Morrison, it means a lot to me that you have read it" he gave a teasing look towards Tony and grinned.

"But now that I met all of you, I knew from where you inspired your characters"

"Busted" he said with a big smile

"Okay then guys, I'd better get to work before I get fired at the first day, it's an honor to work with you. I'll go check out my new office, I'll see you all soon in my office for a checkup"

In her office she looked at Wanda, "I think they are nice"

"Any one in particular?"

"All of them are nice, Tony is funny" she laughed " he made me smile, the girls are nice too. I think working here will be promising"

She received all the health files of the Agents and all the workers, it took her a lot of time to review them carefully.

The next day, she sent after the agents for a periodic checkup.

Her first Agent was Gibbs, then it was Tony Dinozzo.

He looked at McGee and smirked" watch the professionals working"

He went downstairs to the office, Rachel was reviewing his file again, when he showed up she greeted him with a smile. "Good morning Agent DiNozzo, how are you feeling"

"Good morning Dr. Morrison please call me Tony"

With a short laugh she said" well, okay Tony, in your file it says you have had plague. I know your good now but you need special attention. Please take off your shirt"

And when he did she started examining him thoroughly.

Tony was never a shy man but he felt a little bit discomfort cause he is close to a beautiful woman who is not his girlfriend. She felt it, "do I make you uncomfortable agent DiNozzo"

"no no no, it's not you, it's just being close to a pretty woman is…. You know"

She laughed" I know agent DiNozzo, just think of me as only your physician, as I think of you just as my patient that's how I manage to checkup handsome men?" she gave him a decent smile.

McGee was in his way to her office when he heard the last sentence. "Always the pretty ones Tony, you always win" he was a bit depressed.

He waited for ten minutes outside the door, then the door was opened, they were both laughing "See you around Tony"

He gave her a smile "it will be nice to see you around everyday Rachel"

McGee waited till he was invited in,

" Hello agent McGee, how is your day?"

"okay we are doing good"

"you look very tired today, working on a hot case?"

"well, yes we are working on a hard case, and I didn't get enough sleep yesterday, but we are following some leads. We will be ready to go in 15 minutes or so, if you may start my checkup please"

"oh, of course, I read about your allergies in your file but that's it. so all you need is a regular periodic like everybody else"

After finishing his checkup, she accompanied him to the door of her office. "Good luck agent McGee please be careful"

With a smile he said "thank you, I will be" he didn't know why but his heart started beating quickly when she said that, it's nice to find someone who cares about him for a change.

The case they were working on was really getting to their nerves. Especially McGee , he was having a very hard time, cause it was about the disappearance of two 10 years old girls of two Marines.

McGee was following leads, he didn't want to waste a minute that could save their lives. He didn't sleep the day before he kept working on his computer. He felt really responsible for saving their lives.

They grabbed their gear and got ready for following the evidence they had in this case.

They have got a tip from a citizen that they heard a loud noise from the house next door, and saw two girls who look like those two abducted girls on the news.

When they got to the door of the of the house, McGee went to checkup the back door and before he could do anything he felt a hit on the back of his head and he was out before he hits the ground.

Back at the office , Rachel was working on her research, when she got a call from the department.

"Dr. Morrison how can I help you"

"Hello Rachel it's Tony, we need you up here please ASAP"

"I will be there right away"

When she entered the bullpen, McGee was sitting on a chair a cold compress on his head, he was obviously in pain.

She took a deep breath "My God what happened here"

Ziva started "a bust went bad, he took a strong hit on the back of his head"

She quickly took the flash light out of her pocket "Agent McGee, I'm so sorry that is just horrible, I won't ask how are feeling. Did he pass out?" she started checking his pupils

"yes he did" Gibbs nodded

"He must be in his way to the hospital right now"

"I'm not going anywhere" McGee said firmly

"Excuse me! I'm sorry agent McGee but it's my call and you are going to the hospital now"

"I'm sorry Dr. Morrison with all due respect I feel great, I have never been better, so excuse me I have work to do" he stood up but he lurched, Tony gave him a quick support.

"It's just a headache, I will be fine in 30 minutes all I need is a pain killer"

"You are so stubborn agent McGee, but unfortunately I wasn't asking you , that was an order and if you disobey I'm so sorry but I will have to go straight to the director's office"

Tony raised his eye brow in amusement and he grinned waiting for the end of the situation

"Dr. Morrison is right Tim you need to be kept under supervision" said Gibbs

Tim rubbed his head" Dr. Morrison, please give me a break, If I go to the hospital now, the work I do will be delayed and we will waste a precious time. We need to find these girls now, I will not rest before we do"

She looked at him as if she sees him for the first time

"you mean you'd rather be in pain and risking your life for others, than be in the hospital resting"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying"

Before she could say anything, Abby came running, "OMG Timmy, I heard what happened, are you okay" she gave him a big hug.

Rachel didn't say a word, she just pouted her lip like an angry child, she had a feeling when she saw Abby hugging Tim, she couldn't describe it but it was unpleasant.

"I'm fine Abs don't worry"

"Okay agent McGee I will allow you to stay under one condition. You will be under my personal supervision for the rest of the day and the whole night, you can keep working if you have the power"

"I agree" he said with a shadow of a smile.

"You lucky bastard" Tony Narrowed his eye with envy.

An hour later, Tim was settled in Rachel's office, on a comfortable bed, sitting position, he was working as fast as he can, he kept rubbing his head from time to time though.

"Are you okay agent McGee? " she started checking his eyes.

"Please call me Tim"

She smiled a lovely smile

"okay Tim, am sure you are in pain, I can give you a quick pain killer if you want, I know you don't want anything to affect your concentration but pain will also affect your performance"

He nodded" I have to agree with you, I really feel I horrible pain"

"Okay then, I'll give you a shot that will relief your pain in no time"

He winced when she gave him the injection, she quickly rubbed it for him.

"Thank you" he said with a low voice

He was really grateful and he was happy, but he was trying hard to concentrate on his job, especially that the pain in his head started to calm down after the injection.

Two hours later, he was very tired. He rubbed his eyes, and rested his head on the pillow.

She came closer," sorry for disturbance Agent McGee…..Tim" but I have to check on you one more time.

She checked his pupils thoroughly before allowing him to rest again.

"You know you have to eat something, I hope I don't bother you but I ordered hamburger for lunch, wanna share my lunch"

"With pleasure" he smiled "I actually feel very hungry right now"

They started eating," to tell you the truth, I felt so afraid when I saw you today, you were very pale. I'm sure you have a hard time in a job like that, but you are all doing a very good job, you help a lot of people"

"yes, it's scary that freaks are everywhere and they hurt innocent people, we are trying hard to do our part, but things don't always happen the way want, thank you for supporting me today, I really appreciate it"

"You are very clever at computer work, you are quick and smart, that was really impressive what you were doing, you must have been top of your class"

"Actually yes I was, what about you, you are very young to be doctor and a successful researcher"

"I dedicated my life for science Tim, I graduated top of my class too and I skipped a few school years and here I am"

"Wish you the best" he said.

He started working again as quickly as he could, till he got something "bingo, I have to go to the bullpen now Rachel it's urgent, I have a lead"

"Please go and come back when you are done"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

After explaining his idea to the team, since nobody claimed any ransom yet, they thought there must be another reason why these kids were kidnapped other than money. Tim tried to figure out the thing in common between the two marines, and since their investigations with the two marines didn't give the results they were hoping, Tim tried to link them together ,he finally encrypted the files and discovered an operation that's highly classified that they did together a couple of years ago.

"it must be a payback Boss or a way to pressure them to do something"

"Good work McGee, now go get some rest, we will take it from here"

He went back to the clinic

"how do you feel Tim?"

"better thanks, but so sleepy"

"I'm sorry even if you fall asleep I will have to wake you every hour to check on you, and so she did.

In the morning they were both very tired" you are a free man" she laughed

"thanks a lot Rachel, really" he have her a charming smile, it's better go to the bullpen before Gibbs comes to drag me"

She was so happy, she went to the cafeteria next to their building and she bought coffee and donuts for everybody for breakfast.

"Good morning everybody, hope you don't mind i know you've been working late, so I allowed myself to buy you coffee and some donuts"

"Thank you Rachel, how was your patient, hope he was an obedient patient, did you gave our beautiful doctor a hard time probie"

She laughed out loud" My God Tony you are just so sweet, don't worry he was perfect"

"Sure he was, typical gentleman behavior as usual probie"

The case wasn't over yet their investigations proved, Tim's theory was correct, it was some kind of payback a long side with pressuring them to give out some information.

That wasn't over yet, they kept tracking every lead, they were all exhausted, but Tim never went home, for a whole week, he went only for showers and changing his outfits. By the end of the week he was very very tired.

But they were very close thanks to his efforts, that day, he really felt off , he felt a wave of nausea, he had headache and chills, he was literally forcing himself to work.

"what's up probie, you don't look so good, having a bad day"

"no, Tony, thanks for your concern, I'm very good"

At first Tony was having fun, but he got really concerned when he saw his friend's sweaty forehead.

"What is it Tim, really, you don't look so good, exhausted?

It's been a long week, yes?" said Ziva

"I think I'm a little bit tired, yes" he rubbed his eyes

"grab your gear , we are following the last lead you gave us Tim, I think we've got them this time" Gibbs said.

Tim really felt that it's a bit hard to stand up, he tried to follow Gibb's order but he was too tired to do that.

"Today McGee" said Gibbs with a high tone.

"What's it McGee you look so pale" said Ziva approaching his desk " are you okay?"

He stood up slowly, used the wall for support " I don't feel so good boss, I don't know what's wrong, I think I'd better stay here"

"Okay McGee, just stand by, we may need your help for directions or something"

"Good luck"

Tim was getting worse every minute he couldn't even raise his head, so he rested his head on his desk to have some rest.

A couple of hours later the team came to the office victorious and so happy cause they found the two girls and brought them home safe.

"Good job Tim, you really did a very good job boy"

Tim was thrilled with the news but he was really tired,

"finally,it's time to go home" he thought


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Tim was lying in bed shivering feeling the heat burning his body. He heard a knock on the door. It took him a minute to stand up on his feet and once he did the room started whirling around him, he used the wall for support and when he opened he saw Rachel's worried face

"Hello Tim sorry for disturbance, Tony told me you are very sick and I thought to step by and checkup on you"

"Well, come on in" he walked very slowly towards the sofa

"Excuse me Rachel, but I don't feel very well and I need to lay down "

"it's okay Tim , I think you are just coming down with the Flu, plus the horrible past week with the lack of sleep. You need to rest, eat well have some pain killers and you'll be just fine. I suggest you call any member of your family or…or your girlfriend to help you go through this"

"I don't have a girlfriend" he said quickly "I have one sister she lives with my mom and dad in another state"

"Well, I can't leave you like that. Did you eat anything?"

"I have a horrible nausea; I don't feel like eating anything"

" you have to eat something even if just a couple of soup sips, it's lunch time, give me 15 minutes I'll be back, I'll take your key to spare getting up to open for me"

" Really I don't want to give you any trouble Rachel, it's more than enough for that you visited me"

"Save your breath agent McGee, it's a little help for a dear friend" she said kindly

After 15 minutes she came back with readymade hot soup, and some groceries he was still lying down on the sofa shivering, it was painful to see him so sick.

She touched his shoulder gently, in a gentle voice she said "I brought you some soup, I want you to try as much as you can"

She helped him to sit down, he started sipping slowly, when he finished, she helped him to go back to his bed

"I will install IV in your arm, it'll help rehydrate your body and the pain killers will help your pain and your fever"

A couple of minutes later "I'm sorry I have to go now Tim, my lunch break is over and I need to go back to the office, I'll be back later to check on you, just try to get some sleep"

"Thanks a lot Rachel, that means a lot to me"

"It's okay Tim, my pleasure, see you"

When she left, he was very sick but very happy, he felt his heart was dancing with joy, he felt better though.

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva called to check up on him, he told them that he is fine, they offered to help out but he told them that he's good.

Rachel came back after she finished her shift, she opened the door, and silently went to the kitchen prepared some chicken soup. She knocked on his bedroom door and waited till he allowed her to get in.

He was looking me very miserable, sweat covering his forehead and his upper lip.

"I'm sure you will feel much better when you try this homemade soup, I just wanted to brag with my special talent in cooking"

"Hope it makes me feel better not the other way around" he said with a big laugh

She pouted her lip "that was mean, how could you be so cruel"

He laughed from the bottom of his heart" okay okay I take it back, I'm very sure that I'm going to be even better than before"

For a five days she kept coming back and helping him till he finally felt much better.

"Good morning Tim, you look handsome today"

"Thank you Rachel, I feel much better thanks to you, I really hoped I would stay sick a little bit longer"

"Now you are being silly" she said in soft voice." I will see you tomorrow at work"

The next he went to the office glowing, he was unusually happy, in the elevator he met Abby.

"hey McGee, welcome back I missed so much" she gave him a big hug.

"hello Abs it's good to see you too" said warmly

She gave him a closer look" there's something about you McGee, you look different, spit it Mcgee" she threatened with her index in his face

"Nothing Abs I'm just glad that the case had a good end"

They entered the bullpen "helloooo McGee, it's good to see you, welcome back buddy" Tony and Ziva greeted him warmly

"thanks guys I missed you too"

Tony narrowed his eyes "wanna share something with us McGee, you look…..different, there's a sparkle in your eyes"

"see?! Thank you Tony, that's what I've been saying"

"guys there's nothing to tell, let's start working"

"work can wait, start talking now" Tony said

A thwack on the head brought him back to the real world.

"sorry boss, work has to be done now people"

"welcome back McGee, there's something different about you though" they all laughed

During lunch break, Tim thought it'll be nice to surprise Rachel in her office, to say hello and thank her for being there for him.

As he approached the office, he heard her laughing and there was a manly voice too.

The door was open so he knocked once and waited, there was a good looking marine standing next to her, obviously enjoying their chat.

She looked at him with happiness on her face "it's good to see you here Tim" she gave him a hug.

He was very annoyed to see this marine with her, maybe he just thought he means something to her while she's just nice with everyone.

So he couldn't help talking in a formal way "Good morning Dr. Morrison"

The marine greeted her, and left promising her to step by later.

She looked at Tim, "so Tim are you ready to start working?"

He replied in a formal way " yes, I just wanted to thank you for what you have done for me, I really appreciate it"

"there's nothing to mention Tim"

" I gotta get back to work, so please excuse me"

" I will see you around" she gave him a smile that melted his heart.

He was really confused for the rest of the day, maybe she just took care of him because he is a part of the team, and that's her job. That means he is nothing more than a patient to her.

At the end of the day, it was good to go home, a hot shower now will wash the unhappy thoughts that he was having.

Gibbs announced "there will be a Halloween ball organized tomorrow, prepare yourselves" he smiled

"Really, what will be your costume boss?"

"A Federal Agent, Tony" Gibbs smirked

"Oh, of course. I shouldn't have asked, and you probie? A little bunny?!"

"No Tony, I may dress up as a serial killer"

Ziva gave a loud laugh "we are gonna have so much fun"

The next day, McGee kept thinking about what happened and he didn't really want see her, why does he feel so betrayed, she never promised him anything, she was just kind, so why does he feel she's his and no one is allowed to talk to her.

He shook his head so hard to kick this feeling out of him, she was nice to him that doesn't mean she fell for him.

"what is it McGee?" asked Ziva gently

"it's nothing Ziva, I just have a lot of work and stack of reports that are waiting for me since I took the sick leave"

"no McGee, I can tell it's something else, I'm your friend Mcgee, what is it?"

He sighed "I don't know Ziva, I'm a little bit confused about something. I can share the details with you later if something serious happened."

She smiled at him "is it a girl?"

He nodded silently. "You are a good man McGee trust your instinct and you will find your way. If she won your heart, she's a one lucky girl"

He looked at her with gratitude " thank you Ziva"

A minute later, Rachel joined them with a warm smile at her face. McGee couldn't help the heart racing he felt when he saw her.

"good morning fellows, just wanted to ask you about the ball are you all going, wanna make sure I'm not going to be alone. I don't know a lot of people"

"yes we are going. I'm sure we'll have fun there" announced Ziva

McGee was working on his computer, pretending he didn't notice what was going on.

"You Tim? Am I gonna see you there too?"

He took a deep breath "Yes, I think so, yes"

"okay then" and she left

At the end of the working day, Rachel was going out of the NCIS building and she saw Tim hugging a cute brunette. She looked at them for a minute then she left unnoticed.

At the ball the team gathered, they started laughing at the cute costumes they had. Gibbs was in a formal suit no doubt. Abby dressed up like a cute black cat, Ziva as a gipsy, Tony as a ranger and Tim as Robin Hood.

"looking beautiful tonight girls" said Tony

"Thank you Tony, you are a gentleman, meow " said Abby

Tim Kept looking at his watch every five minutes.

"don't worry she's coming" Ziva stated

"who?"

"you know who, I called her just before I come and she said she's coming, so don't worry"

He felt he's an open book, so he blushed and didn't say a thing.

After ten minutes she walked in, dressed up as Cleopatra the Nile queen. Her dress was tight and long revealing a tight tummy, a long black braided wig with a small crown.

He couldn't stop the "wow" before it escapes his lips

"did you like it?" she said with sweet voice

Liked a man under a spell he nodded " you look beautiful tonight, I mean not only tonight you are beautiful every day but tonight you are amazing"

She chuckled happily " thank you Tim you really made me shy"

Tony came forward "hello my queen" he kissed her hand gently " nice dress may I ask who this queen is?"

"It's Cleopatra the Nile queen, she's an Egyptian ancient queen lived in the time of Pharos"

"She must have been a special queen"

Rachel greeted Gibbs and the girls "good eveing, Gibbs you look so special a real gentleman" she kissed him on the cheek.

" you look beautiful Ziva I loved your costumes, and Abby as unique as usual" she laughed " you look lovely"

One of the guests approached Rachel and asked her to dance with him. She approved with a smile. For half an hour she kept dancing. Tim felt he was boiling on fire.

She joined them when the dance was done, she was obviously having a good time. Her dancing companion offered her a glass of wine and asked her to spend to join him and his friends but she refused gently, telling him that she already have companions.

"obviously having fun, ha" Tim asked in a calm tone that doesn't show how he really feels.

"Yes I had so much fun, why didn't you bring your girlfriend?"

"What girlfriend? I don't have one"

"You told me you don't have one, but I caught you hugging her today in front of the building, that cute brunette. I gotta tell you she's beautiful"

Recognition showed on his face "no, you got it all wrong. This is my sister Sarah. She came to take me to spend the weekend with our parents, she thought I shouldn't drive since I was sick, so she came to give me a ride"

"I see, I'm such a fool, your sister then, I sure love to meet her one day"

a jazz music played, she grabbed his hand "let's dance" taken by surprise he said " I don't dance. I never did"

"Come on Tim, in your novel you said agent McGroger loves Jazz music"

"Yes, loves to listen to it not dance"

"Okay then I think I'll just stick around with you all"

They had so much fun and went home happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

Tim and Sarah were going to spend the weekend

With their parents in a cabin on a lake, Tim thought it will be a good time to clear his mind and relax, with the wonderful natural views around him and the lack view.

"so who is she?" Sarah asked him while on their way to the cabin

"who's who? Am I that readable?"

"I'm your sister Tim, not a stranger, of course I can read you"

"okay then, she's someone who works with me, not Abby, just a new girl. I have the feeling that she cares but I can't be really sure. I wish I can tell."

He told her what happened the past few days. "what do you think Sarah?"

"if you ask me my opinion as a woman I will say yes, she cares, but I have to meet her first, believe me Tim, she will be lucky to have someone like you. You are a wonderful, good person"

They arrived in the early morning, they had coffee with their dad cause their mom was taking a walk in the woods.

They sat in the wonderful terrace sniffing the beauty of nature. Sarah glanced at the cabin next door.

"hope our neighbors are handsome young boys"

he laughed "not having enough fun in college"

When their mom came back home she was very excited to see Tim and Sarah.

"John you are not going to believe it, do you remember Janet Peterson from high school? I met her while I was walking it seems that they are taking the cabin next to us with her family. She invited us for dinner."

"Come on mom, I came here to relax not to meet people, I will pass. I will stay at home"

She Glared at him " no your not staying at home Tim, you are coming with us, Janet kept talking about her wonderful kids, I want her to see my wonderful kids too, I want her to meet my genius son, besides she has a young girl it's time for you to meet someone, who knows"

"okay okay mom I'm going to go with you, spare me the speech please"

In the evening he dressed up in a wonderful suit, and took care of his hair. He really prepared himself to go just for the sake of his mom, but he wasn't in the mood to see anyone.

He went to the closest market and bought a fruit basket and chocolate box and came back just in time to go.

They knocked at the door, Janet opened the door for them

"My God Shila I can't believe it, you are really here" she gave his mom a big hug.

She was a very nice looking woman, he felt she looks somehow familiar.

"hello John it's good to see you, you must be Sarah, she's very beautiful Shila"

Tim greeted her Gently, she's a nice woman he thought he handed her the fruits and the chocolate

"Hello miss Peterson it's good to see you, mom told us a lot about you"

"Hello, you must be Tim. You have a very handsome and gentleman son, what do you do Tim? I remember your mom told me you are a federal agent, right?

"yes, ma'am I'm"

"please call me Janet, you must be very proud of them Shila, God bless them" " everybody this is Jack My husband"

He greeted them warmly, Tim felt really comfortable with them like they are old friends of the family.

"so where're your kids Janet, I can't wait to meet them, right Tim?" Shila stated

"yes, of course mom" my God mom what's with you he thought.

"Will my princess is up stairs I think she'll be here in a minute and Eric is Playing video games"

" MOM, ERICK IS REALLY ANNOYING ME, PLEASE TELL HIM TO STOP, HE IS MESSING WITH MY CDs"

With a shy laugh Janet said "come down here honey, we have guests"

She came down the stair quickly, they all stood up to meet her, Tim turned around and…..

"OH My God, Tim what are you doing here?" said Rachel

With a warm smile "what a co-incidence you are Janet's daughter"

"what's going on here" said Janet

" Mom this is my co-worker Agent Timothy McGee he works at NCIS"

Sarah winked her eye to her brother " I'm Sarah McGee, Tim's sister"

Rachel hugged her " Sarah, how nice to meet you" then she greeted his mom and his dad warmly.

At the dinner table they were having a good time.

" Mr and Mrs McGee you must be very proud of Tim, he's a capable agent a smart scientist and a gentleman, he must have told you about the two girls he saved" Rachel said

"No actually he didn't" said his dad

"I can't believe it Mr Mcgee, he was very strong he didn't sleep for a week till these two girls were found, though he was very tired and sick" said Rachel with enthusiasm

Sarah hit Tim with her elbow "I guess she really likes you"

After dinner, they kept talking, Eric was a nice 16 years old kid. He told Tim that he and Rachel are best friends but He likes to tease her from time to time.

The young ones decided to go for a walk on the lake side, McGee asked Sarah to do him a favor "Sarah please if you keep Eric busy I'll owe you one"

She pretended to be thinking "okay, but you will owe me big"

Before they get out of the house Sarah talked to Erick

" I heard you love playing the guitar and I'd love to learn how to play it, would you please please ?"

He couldn't say no and accepted gladly. He told his sister that he can't go with them.

"Sarah and Eric will not join us, still wanna go for a walk?"

Asked Rachel

"Oh, okay no problem we can have a quick walk, just wanna smell some fresh air" said Tim innocently as if he doesn't know what was going on.

They walked through the woods " the weather is nice isn't it? Asked Tim

"well yes I'm glad it's, the Moon is full today I love this view of the lake with the moon and the stars. I find it very romantic. I love flowers too, especially the red roses"

"you are a sensitive and a beautiful person Rachel" he held her hand and she didn't mind.

"can I ask you a personal question Tim?"

"please do"

"In your novel, agent McGroger was madly in love with Amy, is there still something going on between them?"

"No nothing, at least not from McGroger's side, did you find the answer satisfying?"

"yes it's" she said happily

"When I saw your mom I thought there's something very familiar about her, just never thought to relate you together, you look a lot like her.

I don't believe I almost didn't join you for dinner" laughed Tim "when mom told me a friend invited us for dinner I told her I don't want to see anyone and I want to relax"

With a gorgeous smile she asked "and now?"

"Now I'm grateful that mom pushed me to go, I'll kiss her when we get back"

With a loud laugh Rachel said " You are so funny …..not only funny, but brave, kind and handsome and…"

Her stopped walking and looked into her eyes. He touched her cheek, she closed her eyes, he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her gently on her lips,

His heart was racing and she was breathing heavily.

He pulled her closer, when her cell phone started ringing, they both flinched and jumped, she dropped her phone, he quickly picked it up for her.

She took a deep breath and answered "yes mom, already?! No I didn't pay attention to the time, okay mom right away"

She looked at Tim, pretending she's fixing her hair cause she was too shy to look him in the eye.

"it's mom she said we are too late, they want me to go home, please let's go"

"God it's 11:00 already?! I can't believe it"

At her door he said goodbye, he kissed Janet on the cheek and thanked her for the wonderful dinner and left.

"He's a charming young man Rachel, don't you think so?"

"MOM" she objected " He's my co-worker we are not allowed to go out together"

"I'm asking a specific question, how do you find him? You keep talking about him all the time"

She sighed "alright mom, he's a nice guy and I like him"

With a loud laugh her mother commented " My baby is growing up"

At Tim's house same conversation was going on,

"she's a very nice girl Tim" said his mom

"she's very young to be a doctor and very successful"

The Admiral added " besides her father works at ministry of defense, they are a good family"

Sarah demanded "Tim, in my room, NOW"

"so what happened after I gave you the chance to have a walk"

He didn't look her in the eyes "nothing "

"TIM!"

"okay okay" he told her what happened and she was so happy.

The next day they had breakfast and lunch together and they had to prepare themselves to leave cause it was Sunday afternoon.

They were taking a walk in the woods, they stood under a tree "I wish we can stay longer" said Tim softly touching her long air.

Taking a deep breath Rachel said " it was a wonderful weekend,The only thing that is comforting me is that we'll meet tomorrow morning in the office, I can hardly wait"

She gave him a shy smile, and kissed him on the cheek "till tomorrow then"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:-

The next morning, Tim woke up earlier than usual, took a hot shower and dressed his best suit, sprayed his favorite perfume. He drove his car as fast as he safely can he just wanted to get to work cause he knew he will meet her.

"Good morning Tony what is the latest movie you have watched" then looked at Ziva "good morning beautiful, it's a wonderful morning"

"Somebody had some good time yesterday, tell what have you done Rambo?" said Tony with sarcasm

"Yesterday I was in heaven Tony, not just yesterday, the whole weekend, but definitely not telling you what I did Tony"

"No, seriously probie, what happened?" Tony was more curious now.

"I will have to go now Tony to bring coffee; I will be back in fifteen minutes"

He quickly went to the next cafeteria waited in the line for his turn, he picked up his cell phone and dialed her number "good morning handsome, where are you"

"I'm in the cafeteria; I will bring you coffee and donuts. Can't wait to see you"

"And me too Timmy"

He bought the Coffee and went as fast as he could to the building.

"Hello gorgeous" he took her in his arms, the feeling was indescribable, he didn't want to let go.

"Hello Tim, I missed you so much, I'm glad you brought coffee, I didn't get enough sleep yesterday"

He took her hand in his hand and kissed it gently.

"Neither did I. I kept thinking about that night on the lake, we didn't finish what we were saying" he walked closer "do you remember what were we saying?"

With a shaking voice she said "I think we were talking about….." he didn't give her the chance to finish, he pulled her closer and kissed her.

She started shaking in his arms, she really couldn't stand up, her legs betrayed her, he was alerted and quickly gave her support "what ….what is it are you okay?"

He helped her sit on her seat, and poured her a glass of water. "How are you feeling what happened?"

With a nervous laugh she reassured him "I'm fine Timmy don't worry" her hands were shaking.

"Rachel I'm not going anywhere till you tell me what's wrong"

"Tim, …emmm there's something I have to tell you, I…I dedicated my life to science, I never thought I may meet someone special or at least not so soon, i.. I…I don't have an experience with men. I have a lot of male friends but not really close friendships. I wanna have a normal life like everyone else but I was just waiting for the right time" Her eyes were looking at the floor "do you understand me?"

"What are you saying?! You are…"

"Yes Tim I'm, I was never with a man, that's why I found it very unusual and sensual when you touched me"

His phone went off, it was Tony. "I have to go" he said with confused look on his face.

"Tim, what?!"

"I'll talk to you later Rachel"

He quickly left the office leaving her confused and in pain, thinking he is running away.

As he entered the bullpen, Tony was waiting for him with a big smile. "Where were you probie, ha?

Gibbs has been asking about you"

He looked at Tony as if he didn't hear what he said.

"Tim where were you?

Before Tim has the chance to answer, Gibbs added "please go help Abby"

Tim left quickly; Gibbs looked at Tony and Ziva

"You two please finish the reports I asked you to do, I'm going to Vance's office"

They started working, when Tim's cell phone started ringing; Tony looked at Tim's desk

"Tim forgot his cell here and it's ringing, if he is with Abby now, that means the heaven he was in yesterday is not Abby" he smirked

Ziva laughed "give yourself a break Tony, it's none of our business"

The phone stopped ringing but there was a massage recorded on the voice mail.

"He made it my business when he didn't talk." He said with a proud smile on his face

"you know what's really funny? I know the pass word to his voice mail I can listen to his massage right now and tell the secret"

"No, Tony don't do that, Tim will be really mad at you if you did"

"Stay in the safe side Ziva, I'll take the blame"

He picked up the cell phone " in a minute I'll allow you to listen to the love massage"

"Tony don't do that"

He unlocked the phone, and entered the voice mail pass word

"Probie isn't careful enough, I have watched him typing his passwords many times" he smiled

The massage was from Rachel

"Hello Tim, why didn't you answer my call? Hope I didn't make you uncomfortable. Look Tim, I wanna assure you I'm not a science freak or a motionless person, I was just looking for the right person.

And really, nothing has happened, we can just be friends and co-workers. I told you about my personal life and that I had no experience with men just because I wanted to explain to you why I almost fainted like an idiot when you kissed me. Tim just forget what I told you today , from now on you are just special agent McGee and I'm Dr. Morrison your physician if that's what you want. Bye Tim good luck"

The voice massage left Tony and Ziva speechless,

"What have I done, I really shouldn't have listened to that, my God I never thought….is that even possible" he laughed a nervous laugh

Tim came back, they both looked at each other, they were looking guilty.

"What's wrong with you?" he said

"Well listen probie, there's something I have to tell you, I've done something I'm not proud of and I want you to forgive me that was totally inappropriate and I have to apologize to you and…"

"What's it Tony you are scaring me, what?"

"probie, after you left your phone rang and I may have listened to your voice mail accidentally"

"What? Why did you do that? And how did you get my pass words? Tony that is way out of line." He was very mad.

"Wait till you listen to your mail and you will really hate me then" Tong announced

Tim quickly unlocked his phone and listened to the mail and when he did, his face was pale.

"Tony you really shouldn't have done that" and he left

"Go after him and try to fix it Tony"

Tony quickly followed Tim not knowing what to say.

Tim called the elevator," where are you going Tim" said Tony

"leave me alone now Tony, please" said Tim angrily

Tim pushed the button of the parking level; Tony went down with him.

"Tony please go away if Gibbs asked about me just make up anything, you are good at that"

"I'm not going to let you drive now Tim you are not going anywhere, I'm sorry Tim that was totally unethical and won't happen again"

"I'm not just mad at you Tony, I'm mad at myself, my reaction was totally wrong, instead of supporting her and tell her it's okay you have done nothing wrong you are my angel, I just left, I didn't say a word and just left"

"it's understandable Tim, it's quite a surprise, I didn't see that coming"

"it's not like that Tony, she was looking so innocent when she told me that, she was so afraid I may reject her for that. I didn't want to do anything to hurt her I panicked, my whole body was craving to touch her but when she said that I just couldn't , I ran away, she miss understood what I did"

"You have to go talk to her Tim, just go explain yourself and tell her how you really feel about her. To tell you the truth Tim, I never thought that gorgeous girl is single you know" his laugh froze when he looked at Tim's pale face, he turned around to find Rachel just behind him, for the bad luck she just listened to the last sentence Tony said.

With pain in her eyes she looked at Tim "I don't believe you, how can I be so fool to trust someone I just knew a couple of months ago, you couldn't wait to share the news with you buddies, ha? I'm so sorry I ever knew you"

"Rachel, Rachel please wait, let me explain to you" he grabbed her arm

She snatched her arm "there's nothing to be said Tim, please I have to go" she ran away with tears in her eyes.

He was going to go after her, when Tony grabbed his arm "don't go now Tim, it's me who needs to fix this, it's all my fault, don't worry Tim everything will be fine"

Their phones rang at the same time, it was the department, they took the elevator up.

"Grab your gear we have a dead marine" said Gibbs

All the way to the crime scene Tim was trying to call her but she never answered.

She kept crying at her office, she's a smart person everybody calls her a genius now she feels she's nothing but a fool. How could he do that, she thought he is a reasonable person since day one.

Love is pain that's what her heart told her and her mind told her never to fall in love again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

She woke up the next morning heavy hearted and sad, he tried to call her all the evening but she really didn't feel like talking. They will talk eventually cause they are co-workers and she is his physician but nothing more will ever happen. She put her clothes on and she drove to work.

When she entered her office she was shocked to find red roses everywhere in bouquets there was one card on her desk with Tim's hand writing "please forgive me"

She couldn't help smiling, and wiping her tears. She didn't know what to do. An hour later through the opened door a white flag was waving and Tony's head popped in before he says

"Can I come in?"

She nodded, "first of all I wanna explain what happened you've got it all wrong, I'm the one to be blamed" he explained everything to her.

"Tim is waiting for your phone call to tell him how you feel"

"Thanks Tony, thanks for explaining everything" she gave him a hug.

With shaky hands she picked up her phone and dialed Tim's number and said

"Thanks for the flowers I really loved them it was a wonderful surprise"

"I'm glad you liked them, I remembered you told me you love red roses. I'm so sorry Rachel I was a fool, I didn't mean to hurt you, I have a meeting with Gibbs and Director Vance now, and then I will catch up with you."

"Okay Tim I'll see you in the meeting, I've been willing to tell you about that meeting Tim it's about me"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain everything in the meeting Tim, we have to go now"

In the meeting room with Vance, there were other Federal agents meeting with team Gibbs.

One of them was a hot blonde who sat next to Tim and greeted him warmly

"Hello Tim, how are you? long time no see"

"Hello Amanda, it's been awhile yeah, I'm fine thanks"

"Perhaps you can join me for lunch when we finish this" she gave him a smile

"Well, I don't see why not…"

That's when Rachel elbowed him in the stomach

"Except that I'm very busy" Added Tim

"work never ends, Tim" she whispered "we need time for our needs too, you are a handsome man Tim I'm sure many girls are after you, you should look around and see who really cares for you" she touched his hand

Director Vance started the conference with a reason of the meeting, "Dr. Morrison will explain everything to you"

"I'm going to talk about my new research in an international conference that's going to be held soon, that research will be about virus infection and how to control the spread, some medical companies are going to be negatively affected if this discovery is announced, and I was threatened to forget about my paper or else…."

"Oh My God" said Tim in a low voice "Are you considering to back off"

"Of course not, agent McGee, I'm not going to allow a punch of cowards to scare me off, I will discuss my paper no matter what, the idea is to survive till that day" she laughed as if that was a joke.

He never thought her life might be in danger over her work.

After they finished, she went back to his office, Tim went to see her at her office.

"I can't see you doing that Rachel, please don't do that"

She took a step closer to him and she punched him lightly in the chest

"What?! What did I do?" he said as he rubbed his chest

"I have feeling that you like the blond agent, what was her name again? Amber? she's beautiful, you have a good taste"

He laughed with amusement "that's what this is all about" he pulled her closer to his chest

"First of all her names is Amanda not Amber, second of all, no, she's just a co-worker and third of all, she's not my type"

"Of course she is TIM, I noticed you are using each other's first names, TIM"

"We dated for two weeks, a couple of years ago but it didn't work I promise you I'm over her long time ago"

"But obviously she's not, do you still have feelings for her, just say it I won't be in your way"

He chuckled "did anyone tell you that you look adorable when you are angry? Who said I like that blond? I adore another blond"

"Really you do?" she wrapped her arms around his neck "Then why didn't you say no when she asked you?"

He scratched his head "I don't know, maybe I wanted to see the reaction of the blond I adore"

She pinched his cheek "you little devil. I was ready to have a fight with her. You'd have taken all the blame in front of our superiors" she laughed

"Seriously now Rachel, I don't agree that you endanger your life over that paper, what did your parents thin?"

"My parents raised me to be a fighter Tim, I won't back off even if they told me to. This paper is for the greater goodness."

"I don't want to lose you" he said with passion

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere, I'm sticking around for a while" they both laughed not knowing what's waiting for them in the near future.

"Is the parameter secured?" said Tony in his transmitter.

"Yes so far so good" was the answer from Ziva

It was the promised day, they were all stressed, Tony and Ziva were supposed to secure conference hall while McGee and another well trained federal agent were her security detail. McGee insisted on being one of her body guards.

She never felt afraid at all, she never thought something bad will happen unlike Tim who was very nervous that day, he never allowed her to go anywhere without his consent.

Before they leave the NCIS building, she prepared everything she needed she was more than thrilled to be a part of that great event.

Tim came to her office to escort her to the car, he seemed uncomfortable.

"What's wrong handsome? Why do you look off today?"

"I won't relax until this day is over"

She took his hand "sit down please agent McGee" she started massaging his neck and his shoulders.

"I didn't get enough sleep last night" he admitted. He was starting to get really relaxed, so he grabbed her hands to stop "we have to go sweetie, you are going to make me fall asleep"

"How do I look? Is everything looks good? My hair, my dress…"

"You are going to blow their minds with your looks before you do with your brain. You look fabulous"

"You look so handsome too, your blue shirt is amazing"

"Shall we go now Dr. Morrison." He offered her his hand.

"let's go agent McGee"

He was driving, Rachel was in the back and the other fed was in the front seat.

Tim kept checking her out in his mirror, she was very busy reviewing her papers, when he gave a signal to his partner to look in the mirror.

They noticed that a black SUV was following them, Tim pressed the accelerator just to make sure, Rachel was immediately alarmed

"Is everything alright, Agent McGee?"

"Yes, doctor don't worry I'm just trying to get you to your destination faster" he tried to sound normal

But when he noticed that SUV was really following them, Tim and the other federal agent were both very alarmed

"Please hang on " he ordered

She looked back and noticed the SUV, she trusted Tim, and because she didn't want to distract him, she said nothing. She was terrified but she kept that to herself.

Tim tried his best to lose them but couldn't, when they finally reached the high way, the SUV started to hit them from behind over and over again"

"Get down, get down now" Tim was yelling

She did as he said and covered her head with her arms.

They called for backup, when the SUV finally hit them pretty hard pushing them off the road.

The car flipped a couple of times before it stops.

There was no time to feel pain, Tim quickly unbuckled his seat belt.

"Rachel are you okay?"

"I'm fine, how about you?" she said worriedly

"I'm fine too, agent Rodriguez are you okay?"

"yes, I'm agent McGee"

They started leaving the car as fast as they could before the others get to them.

"Run" he grabbed Rachel's arm and started to run as fast as they can inside the woods

Tim's and Raoul's eyes were quickly looking for a way out, a place to hide or a road out of the woods.

A couple of minutes later after the took off,

The assassins searched the car first to see if they can find Rachel's paper bag but they didn't.

Tim called Gibbs and told him about their situation and asked for back up.

They kept walking; Tim's right arm was on his right side.

"Tim, are you okay?" said Rachel with sympathy "are you hurt, let me see"

He gently pushed her hand away "I'm fine Rachel, It's just a bruised rib or something" he smiled "don't worry I will live. We need to keep walking"

She was very worry about him, but he seemed fine.

Tim took two steps forward and spoke to Raoul in a low voice so she can't hear him. Raoul looked back and they started arguing.

"Is everything okay guys? What's going on?"

Tim gave him a warning look. Raoul was confused for a second and said "it's nothing Dr. Morrison, just evaluating the situation"

They walked for a while, before Tim stops

"You have to go, I'll stay behind to distract them"

"No you are not Tim" Rachel said firmly "I'm not moving a muscle if you don't move with us"

Tim looked tired and pale, "Rachel please. We don't have time for arguing. You have to go now, you are the target not me, and I'm doing my job" he said that and suddenly started to feel the world is whirling around him, he immediately supported his back against a tree.

"What?! What's it Tim?" she was terrified

She left his jacket on his right side, and she was shocked to see a large blood stain

"Oh My God, Oh My God, you're hurt, why didn't you say anything ?" she helped him sit down

And quickly took off her jacket and pressed the wound and took the scarf around her neck and with shaky hands wrapped it around his torso very tight.

She unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and loosened his neck tie.

"You are bleeding Tim, why did you tell me?" she was very angry at him

"I'm fine don't worry about me I'm fine, I want you to go now with Raoul"

"No Tim No I won't leave you alone, do you understand" she said firmly

He shifted his look to Raoul and give him a meaningful look "she's your mission Raoul not me, you need to get her to safety"

"But Agent McGee…."

"No Buts agent Rodriguez, that's an order"

"What's wrong with you two, I'm not a puppet here I have …." Before she could finish her sentence

One of the assassins appeared a few feet away and was pointing his gun at her, but before he fires

Tim Jumped in front of her and fired first, or the two shots came nearly at the same time.

One of them hit the man in the head and the other Hit Tim in his shoulder.

Rachel started screaming in horror when Tim was hit

Tim was on the ground in a second not able to move

"Raoul please they will be here soon you need to take her now against her will"

"What about you?" said the other man

"Don't worry about me, I told you she's your mission not me, now go, go"

Before she gets what's going on, Raoul gave her a hit on the back of her head and she fell between his arms immediately.

"Good luck agent McGee, I'll be back as fast as I can when I secure her" he lifted her on his shoulders and took off.

Tim rested his head on the ground he felt better now that she's still safe, he was sure help will be here soon but he prayed it will be here soon enough. His eyes were closing when he felt someone stepping on his wound. He gritted his teeth in pain

"Where's she?" the cold blooded man said

He kneeled down next to Tim,

" you don't have to bear that pain, just tell us where is she, and we'll let you go, she's just another science

Freak goes down, no big deal"

Tim punched him as hard as he can,

"Go to hell bastard"

"Okay then, you are not giving a choice here, we don't have time"

He started kicking Tim in the stomach so hard

"Where….is….she?"

Tim started coughing and spitted some blood,

"I don't know" he said weakly. He was in so much pain, he clutched his stomach with his arms.

"Hang him to this tree" he ordered his assistant. He quickly did as told and hanged Tim in a tree branch hands above his head.

He yelled "if you're close and I'm sure you hear me, if you don't show up I'll shoot this agent. All I want is the paper bag, I'm not going to hurt any of you if I take it, we were ordered to bring the bag without harming you, but if I don't I'll shoot to kill this agent"

Raoul was close, evaluating his chances, they were four men, even if he started shooting, they will kill Tim before he gets two of them.

"I'm willing to do as they say" Raoul heard a weak voice.

"I KNOW HOW IMPORTANT HE IS TO YOU DOCTOR, I'VE BEEN WATCHING YOU FOR A WHILE" said the voice loudly

"is that true?" said Raoul

"yes, it's, please I wanna do what he said please, these are just worthless papers but Tim's life is worthy"

"they will kill us anyway" Raoul didn't know how to save the day and as they started punching Tim so hard everywhere, and to show them how serious they were they just shot him in the thigh.

"WE DON'T WANT TO KILL ANYONE DOCTOR WE JUST WANT YOUR BAG SO WE CAN COLLECT OUR MONEY"

Rachel started to panic

"PLEASE PLEASE SIR I WILL GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT JUST STOP"

Raoul held her preventing her from running towards them.

When …."everybody freeze NCIS"

The federal agents took over, and controlled the situation, they all dropped their guns.

She started running as fast as she could, till she got to him, he was unconscious his head lolled to the side. Tony quickly supported him and another agent took care of the ropes, "we need help in here" yelled Tony as he was easing Tim to the ground.

Rachel frantically searched for neck pulse, she couldn't find one, she was terrified, Gibbs was calling the paramedics Tony was yelling at the assassins but she really never heard what they were saying, her tears were rolling like a river but she started performing CPR, she kept trying and trying to restart his heart as if she turned into a machine. Finally she felt a pulse, the paramedics quickly loaded him on the gurney and started the IV.

"Rachel are you okay?" she didn't understand the question and she didn't know who was talking, she looked lost, she was in shock.

She just kept looking at her hands which were covered with Tim's blood.

"I'll take you to the hospital, you need a checkup too"

"Dr. Morrison" a voice called her, it was Raoul

"You're bag is safe, I wish agent McGee gets well soon"

"Thanks agent Rodriguez" she said in a low voice

"Get in the car please" said Gibbs

"No Gibbs, I'm going with Tim, he needs me"

Gibbs and Tony were so concerned with the way she was talking, she didn't seem normal at all.

The trip from the woods to the hospital took them 20 minutes.

The medical staff was waiting for them in front of the hospital, they loaded him to the gurney and took him as fast as they can to the ER

"He's crashing hurry up people, move it"

They worked as quickly as they could to help him, she gave them a brief of what happened and told them about his allergy, while they were working on him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Rachel stepped out of the emergency room allowing doctors and nurses to work.

Shock showing on her face that is covered with blood along with her hands and her dress.

Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva were out there waiting.

"Don't worry he's in good hands, he's gonna be fine. He's very strong"

"He crashed on the table and they got him back Gibbs" she said without showing any expressions on her face.

She remembered how weak he was, so still and so pale.

"look…look at me look at all that blood, my God I have ruined my favorite dress, that's my favorite dress Tony and now it's covered with blood and I have to through it away" she was furious

They gave each other a worried look, Tony took the move and tried to help her sit down

"Sit down Rachel, you need to calm down"

"No" she pushed him away "I will not calm down, I feel so stupid I'm so fool"

She burst in tears and started sobbing "I'm the one who is supposed to be in this hospital not him Tony not him he took a bullet for me"

She suddenly collapsed in his arms, "please, we need help in here" he screamed.

The nurses quickly brought a gurney and put her on it and took her away.

She opened her eyes later, she was on a hospital bed with IV installed in her arm. The team was sitting around her bed.

"How is he Gibbs?"

"Still in surgery"

"Please tell me he is going to be alright"

"I wish I can do that Rachel"

"What can I say to his family Gibbs, how can I look his mom in the eye and tell her, that because of my stupid paper, you son got shot" Tears started to shine in her eyes

"Tell her he was doing his job and that's what he was trained to do. Tell him he's a damn good agent and deserves our respect" answered Gibbs

"I'm nothing but an idiot Gibbs, I had to win the game, I had to discuss the stupid paper, I should have listened to him."

"Your paper is offering a chance to the world, it's for the greater good, you did nothing wrong"

"Gibbs I don't know if you know how I feel but…. I love Tim, I never really said that to him I didn't understand that myself till now, actually I feel very it's very weird saying that.

you'll understand how stupid I feel when I tell you that I don't just love him, his smile melts my heart, the way he looks at me makes my heart racing, every time he is in any kind of pain I just feel something is squeezing my heart. He is one of a kind the goodness in his heart is unique."

Abby cried silently and Ziva with tears in her eyes said

"This was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard, I wish Tim was here to listen to what you said"

The door was opened and a familiar face to Rachel showed up

"Hello Rachel hope you feel better now, I'm your doctor"

He hugged her warmly , he was a handsome tall young Doctor, with wonderful black hair and blue eyes, in a lab coat.

"It's good to see you George, how are you, I feel better thanks, these are my co-workers at NCIS. Everybody this is Dr. George Adams my friend"

He greeted them with a kind smile and they greeted him back.

"You have a neurogenic shock, I'm sure you know that. Your blood pressure is very low but not dangerously"

She gave a shadow of a smile "low blood pressure runs in my family"

He kissed her forehead kindly "you need to rest okay, if you need anything just give me a call,

I know today was your big day, I will not ask for details till you feel better and ….." he looked around and till we have a space, I will see you later"

The door was opened one more time that time it was Tim's surgeon, "the Family of special agent Timothy McGee?" he asked quietly

"Yes, Doctor that's us, please tell us how is he?" they all gave him their attention.

He cleared his throat and took a deep breath "okay my name is doctor Jason Hartman, Agent McGee's surgeon, he has been through a lot, the car accident and bullets and…."

He cleared his throat one more time " He lost a lot of blood and suffered some internal damage from the car accident and the bullet and he is suffering also a couple of cracked ribs a result of the blunt force he was hit with."

" My mind can't process anything right now, I can't understand a word, please Dr. Hartman tell me is he okay is he going to be fine?"

"Well, he's alive but it's too early to tell, he's in ICU now, the first 48 hours will be critical, I wish I could tell you some good news but that's all I have"

He stood up "I have to go now. I'll be here if any of you needed anything"

"Dr. Hartman, can I see him" she was begging

"I will allow you to see him under one condition"

"I promise you I won't stay long, I won't disturb him"

He couldn't help smiling "alright then, just two of you at a time no more than that"

"Thank you Doctor Hartman" said Gibbs

She turned her head towards them "can I go first please…..please" they all nodded as yes

"Thank you", she carefully left her bed, she was still dizzy "I will help you" said Ziva, she gave her support to walk till Tim's room.

"I will wait outside" said Ziva with a beautiful smile

"Thank you so much Ziva" Rachel hugged her

As she entered the room, she couldn't help the tears Tim was asleep surrounded by those machines, she's very familiar with these machines but this is the first time she feels like somebody is squeezing her heart when sees them.

His face is very pale and covered with bruises, along with his chest and his torso which is wrapped with bandage to cover the bullet wound.

She sat next to his bed, held his hand and cried silently. She will do anything to see him healthy and sound again; she kept praying that a miracle happens and helps him go through this hard time.

"Don't leave me Tim, I love you like no other, i can't wait to look into these beautiful eyes and tell you that face to face"

She never wanted to leave but she has to give the others the chance to see him too.

She took a decision she won't leave the hospital until he leaves with her. She's not going to go anywhere not home not work nowhere.

She heavily left her seat and got out.

They were all waiting outside his room, when she went out, she was looking lost.

Ducky was right in front of her, he took her in his arms

"Come here child" she started sobbing,

"My heart is telling me he is going to be fine, right Ducky?"

"I hope so dear, I really hope so" he said sadly

She saw Wanda coming quickly almost running towards them, she took Rachel in her arms

"Are you okay honey? Agent McGee is a strong man, he's gonna be just fine, my heart is telling me he will be fine" she was trying to reassure her

They went in two at a time, Tony and Ziva at first, Jimmy and Abby then and at last Gibbs and Ducky

"Stay strong lad, you have been very brave" said Ducky

"I'm proud of you Tim, we all love you and we are waiting for you to come back" said Gibbs

They left quietly their hearts are so sad.

Tony asked Rachel nicely," do you want me to drive you home"

"Thanks Tony but I'm not going anywhere till Tim wakes up"

"Are you sure? You need to have some rest"

"I'm sure, did you call his family?"

"yes, we did" answered Ziva " they were terrified"

Rachel checked her cell phone; she found ten missed calls from Sarah's phone.

"Oh My God, Gibbs what can tell them, I can't tell them that their son took a bullet for me they will hate me, what can I do?" she was terrified

"Don't worry I will explain everything to them, you did nothing wrong" Said Gibbs

An hour later Tim's family rushed into the hospital, at the reception his dad asked "Timothy McGee please, we are his family"

"He's out of the OR Sir, he's in the ICU" answered the nurse in a calm tone with a smile on her face.

They ran quickly towards the ICU, Gibbs was waiting for them outside the waiting room.

"Agent Gibbs how's Tim" said Sarah

"I want to see my son" said his mom

"What happened agent Gibbs?" asked his dad

Gibbs tried to calm them down and prepare them for what they are going to see.

He explained everything to them and told them how Rachel feels.

"It's not her fault" said the dad "it comes with the job"

Gibbs showed them to the room, they were never prepared to see him like that.

Sarah started sobbing and his mother held his hand. They were all crying in silence.

When they came out Rachel was waiting for them, Sarah ran towards her and hugged her and they cried together "he loves you so much" Sarah whispered in Rachel's ear

"I know and me too Sarah, me too"

She hugged Shila

"I'm so sorry Shila, I'm sorry John"

He patted her head with kindness "it's not your fault Rachel" he said sadly

The team left after they agreed to meet tomorrow morning . Tim's family and Rachel spent the night in the waiting room.

They couldn't sleep well through the night, Rachel kept checking on him every once in a while till the Sun finally rose.

Rachel went to the cafeteria and brought coffee for everybody, she went back to find them awake

"Good morning, I'm sorry i don't know how you like your coffee so I brought black coffee for everyone."

"That will do" said Sarah "any news?"

"Nothing new, he is still as he is, I'll go check on him"

She entered his room, he was still sleeping, his vitals were stable.

She started talking to him "come on Tim, we are all worried about you, don't do that to us. Let me entertain you, I'll tell you about me, my childhood my days as a teenager and everything, I'll disturb you till you wake up."

She started telling him about herself and tell him stories from her life, she even laughed as if he is really listening.

Then she went back to the waiting room, the rest of the team was there, they all visited him and talked to him too.

Tim's family were very tired, they told Rachel they are going to Tim's apartment to shower and rest and they will be back.

In the waiting room the team were having lunch, when Rachel's phone rang

"director Vance, yes sir everything is fine, he's stable sir. I'm so sorry sir I will not leave the hospital till I take Tim with me. I know it's an order sir and you can punish me if you want. Leon you know how much I respect you and I really never wanted to disobey your orders but I really can't. I don't care about my career, all I care for now is Tim. Thank you sir, waiting for you. goodbye" her tears were all over her face

They didn't ask, cause they understood what was that all about.

Dr. George Rachel's dear friend never left her side too and the team got to know him very well.

In his Room he was still as he is.

"Hey Timmy, I have a feeling that you feel better now, I'll tell you some other stories about me" she started talking and talking

"Before I go just wanted to say that I love you Tim"

A weak voice said "And I had to take a bullet to listen to you saying that" she jumped out of her chair and through herself in his arms and started crying , then she quickly stepped away

"I'm sorry did I hurt you"

She quickly called the nurses to check him up.

"Agent McGee, nice of you to join us.

It's really good to see those beautiful eyes open"

He thanked her. After checking on him she went to call the doctor.

"If taking a bullet will make me hear those wonderful love words then I wish I take a bullet everyday"

He was so tired but he tried to comfort her as she started crying and laughing at the same time.

"Don't say that" she finally calmed down

"You owe me big time miss, I took a bullet for you and I want to collect my debt soon"

She gave her usual loud laugh and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, wait a minute, it wasn't just one bullet they were two"

She laughed out loud and kissed him on the other cheek.

"And a car accident wound" he added "another kiss please" she kissed his forehead

"And I suffered some torture too" he smiled

"You are one greedy person Timothy McGee

I will call everybody; they are all worried about you"

"Come back quickly" he said

The next two weeks he spent at the hospital, his family and his team never left him.

At the day he was supposed to be discharged Tim's doctor told them that he still needs special care at home and he suggested a trained nurse.

"I will take care of Tim at home" Rachel said quickly

They all looked at her, and as if she was surprised by what she said too, she looked at the ground and said in a shy tone

"That's of course if Tim agrees, I'm a physician you know, and I can take care of him"

And of course Tim didn't have a problem with that, he was very happy.

When his family felt everything is okay they decided to go home, Sarah already skipped a lot of her classes.

Though he was in pain he was really happy, Rachel was taking really good care of him.

She helped him to settle in bed, she prepared some soup for him and helped him eat, wiped his mouth and left him to rest, he was very weak.

She slept on the couch and every single night when she goes to sleep she sees a nightmare about Tim being hurt or being taken away.

In a couple of days she felt he's really getting his power back, she really felt so happy.

That night she went to sleep as usual after he was settled in bed, she started to see him in trouble, she started crying in her sleep, she opened her eyes to find him next to her, She flinched and jumped.

He pulled her in his arms reassuring her,

"Bad dream?" he said in sympathy

"Every night" she said crying

In the morning after breakfast. She helped him go to the bathroom to wash and freshen up.

When he came out she helped him settle in bed, and with her fingers she brushed his beautiful hair back from his forehead.

"I'm going to prepare lunch" she said softly while standing up

He grabbed her hand " Please don't go, stay"

She sat down next to him, he hugged her warmly

then gently pushed away her a little bit and looked deeply in her eyes, he really can't stand seeing her near him but yet far.

He kissed her with passion "you drive me crazy" he said while he's out of breath and his heart was beating like a hammer in his chest.

She closed her eyes and didn't think she can even object, she then opened her eyes and pushed him gently

"Tim you need to rest"

He held her tighter "I'm fine, don't worry about me"

"No, seriously Tim you really need to rest, look it's hard for me too to be near you but I have to take care of you"

He relaxed his grip and said "if that's what you want. I don't want to bother you"

"No Tim, you are not bothering me" she cupped his cheek with her hand

"if you ask Rachel the person what she wants, she will say that's all I want too. But if you ask Rachel the physician she'll recommend that you rest"

She paused for a second "I don't want to hurt you one more time Timmy" tears were shining in her eyes.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder

"I'm alright now Rachel, a little tired but alright honey, look I didn't get enough sleep. Can you stay next to me till I fall asleep" he said

She couldn't say no, they woke up an hour later his head on her shoulder.

"Hello beautiful, I slept like a baby" he smiled and kissed her on the cheek

"When you are in my arms I feel like I own the world" he added

For a week they felt like they live in heaven.

The day he went back to the office healthy and sound, his team was so happy that he joined them again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Tim arrived to his desk very optimistic the past couple of weeks were amazing, his relationship with Rachel was in progress and their families were getting to know each other very well even Sarah and Eric became best friends.

He found a red flower on his desk and a sticky note on the screen of his computer: P.S. I LOVE YOU

Gibbs ,Tony and Ziva were all happy for him.

Rachel entered the bullpen "Hello everybody, how are you? And how's my favorite agent?" she greeted them warmly,

"Well I know you are all busy so I will not take much of you time. Tim we are invited to a wedding tomorrow, I wonder if you can join me, they are two of my best friends"

"I'm not sure darling, we are working on a very complicated case, I'll be more than glad to go with you, but if I couldn't it'll be Gibbs's fault" he looked at Gibbs and smiled

"Alright, if it's Gibb's fault then I already forgive you"

Gibbs gave them a big smile in his heart wishing them a better luck than his luck.

The next week Tim went to his work, he was having a bad feeling now after years of working with Gibbs he learned to go with his gut, and his gut was telling him something was wrong, something is not right.

The past few days he felt Rachel was not exactly the same, something has changed, she was avoiding him and pushing him away or maybe he was wrong

That day they were at the office working late it was 6:00 pm when one of the mail delivery employee gave him an envelope

There was no name no address not even a stamp

"What's that from" he wondered,

"Don't open it McGee" said Tony

"It feels like photos or something Tony"

Before he opens the envelope his land line phone rang "McGee, who is it?"

"Special agent McGee, how have you been?"

"I'm fine. Who is this?"

A rough laugh made him uncomfortable " You need to stay away from Rachel you understand, she's mine, she loves me and she chose me" he was yelling

McGee was speechless at first, Then he yelled back

"Who is this? And why do you think you have the right to say what you said? Are you out of your mind?" Tim was very angry

"Because she loves me, and because she promised me to spend the rest of our lives with me, you are as dumb as I was she made you believe that she loves you too, she loves no body but herself, she's a crazy psycho, you understand? If you don't believe me I sent you an envelope with our pictures together, me and her"

He hang up the phone leaving McGee in shock, Gibbs, Tony and Ziva were looking at him knowing that something very wrong was going on.

Without a word he tear the envelope with shaky hands, hoping that was a sick joke or a mad man but when he saw the pictures he was shocked. In all The photos Rachel was with that handsome man in a restaurant or in a park a few of them they were in evening outfits his arm on her shoulder looking very happy.

He took a look at the dates of the photos and they all were a couple of weeks ago and sooner.

He felt dizzy he couldn't believe his eyes, the man was right. His team gathered around him and checked the photos, they were all shocked.

"That's…..that's Dr. George right?" said Ziva

"Yes he is" answered Tony

"You know him?" asked Tim in confusion.

They looked at each other,

"Yes we know him Tim, we met him at the hospital when you were injured. Rachel introduced him to us as a friend" answered Gibbs

Ziva was very sympathetic "Tim listen to me, Rachel is a good girl, there must be another explanation for that"

"They seem close friends, but agree with Ziva, Rachel will never do that to you" added Gibbs

"Maybe that was an old thing Tim and he can't take her rejection now" said Tony

"Look at the dates DiNozzo. I don't know what to think, my head is going to explode, I don't think anything is wrong here you all saw the photos right? he rubbed his face "I'm going crazy"

That's when she showed up at the entrance of the bullpen, her face was a little bit pale, She looked troubled. She greeted them with a week smile and went straight to Tim's desk they didn't know how to act so they all pretended they were busy.

"Tim I need to talk to you, there's something that I have to tell you" she was a bit different not herself.

He couldn't look at her, he was furious but he tried to stay calm "what do you want? Can this wait because I'm very busy now"

She thought she heard wrong, he never was so tense with her, she assumed that he was work stress so she tried to smile.

"I really need to talk to you Tim, that's important"

She lowered her voice "someone is stalking me and I'm afraid"

"An old love maybe?" he said in sarcasm

"what? "

"I said the stalker is maybe an old love"

She tried to smile and stared at him waiting for him to smile and tell her he was joking and when the smile didn't show up.

"Tim please, I'm not joking" she begged

"NEITHER DO I" he yelled in her face

"DON'T CALL ME TIM, MY NAME IS AGENT McGee DO YOU UNDERSTAND, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE IN HERE, GIVE ME A SPACE TO DO MY IMPORTANT JOB AND GO FIND ANOTHER PLACE TO PLAY" he said that and his heart was boiling with jealousy

She was shocked; she never expected to listen to those harsh words from him. She went very pale, she was speechless don't know what to say, she opened her mouth many times but didn't know what to say.

All she could say was "That was so humiliating"

She stood up looking at the others, he insulted her in front of everybody, she didn't know what happened, what did she do?

She was holding a cup of coffee and as her hands started shaking , it was spilled on her shaky hand but she didn't feel the burn till a few seconds later, she dropped the cup it on the floor.

Tim felt his heart was burned when she burned her hand, he wanted to jump and kiss the pain away but he just didn't do anything

"I'm …..i'm so sorry I spilled my coffee" she grabbed some tissue from Ziva's desk and started wiping the spilled coffee

" it's okay it's okay I got it" Tony quickly took some tissue and started helping her, when she stood up, she felt the room was whirling around her

"Whoa, are you okay Rachel?" Tony supported her

"I'm sorry, I look like idiots, I'm fine, low blood pressure runs in the family, you know?"

She tried to smile but failed badly as her tears started to roll down her cheeks.

She walked as fast as she could taking the wall for support. Ziva went quickly after her

"Are you okay Rachel?"

"I'm great, thanks Ziva"

"You shouldn't have done that Tim" said Gibbs in a calm voice

"I know boss, but I was very mad when she showed up, I should have talked to her in a civilized way but I was in shock, besides I didn't want to listen to more lies. She was making a fool of me, I feel like a clown"

He rubbed his face.

Down in her office she cried a river, what is wrong, did he meet someone else, why didn't he just tell her that? Does he have to be so cruel?

No no no something is really wrong, she needs to understand, but she was so tired and she decided to just go home.

The next morning Tim came to the office with swollen eye lids obviously didn't have enough sleep.

He was thinking to go talk to Rachel in her office but he decided not to, he was still very angry.

The day after was the same he never heard from her and never tried to ask about her.

But he felt his life is very empty and that he's so sad.

Around 10:00 am his phone started ringing

"McGee, who is speaking?"

"Hello Tim" a soft voice greeted him warmly "it's me Janet, Rachel's mom"

His face flushed "Hello, Janet how are you doing, how's Jack and Eric"

"We are all fine thank you, listen I know you are busy working just wanted to ask you about Rachel. I talked to her two days ago she was very upset about something but never told me what, I'm trying to call her since yesterday and she doesn't answer her phone, is everything all right Tim? Is she sick or something? I started to get worried"

"Well Janet I'm….. I'll go check on her, listen, okay I'll call you back"

He rubbed his face a part of him wanted to see her and another part felt he never wanna do that.

He went down to her office and nobody was there, he asked Wanda, she told him she's in a sick leave today and she's coming back tomorrow.

He thought to try to call her but that didn't seem like a good idea to him.

He went back to his desk, and called Janet back,

"Hello Janet look apparently she's in a sick leave"

"I'm a little confused here, apparently?! You didn't know that but now? She didn't tell you?" Tim now I'm very worried, is there something you are not telling me?"

"Janet, listen, Rachel and I ….. Well, had a fight the day before yesterday and I was very mad at her that's why I didn't know she was in a sick leave"

After a couple of seconds she said

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, okay then I'll try to call her again maybe she just doesn't feel like talking to anyone. I'm so sorry for any disturbance Tim"

"Not at all Janet, I'll call you if I have any news. Bye"

An hour later, two of the DC police entered the bullpen, they took the attention of the team

"What is the DC police doing in here?" asked Gibbs

"We are looking for agent Jethro Gibbs"

"How can I help you" answered Gibbs

The older one spoke "Do you know a Rachel Morrison" they were all alarmed when they heard the name.

"Yes, I know Dr. Morrison, is everything alright?"

They looked at each other and they gave them a CD probably you should listen to this yourself.

Tim snatched the CD from his hand and played it immediately , they listened to this:

"911 what's your emergency"

A very weak shaky voice they recognized as Rachel's said "I need help, My name is Rachel Morrison, someone is stalking me, he pushed me off the road and I crashed into a tree"

She paused for a minute while the whole team was alerted and Tim was holding his head in his hands

"Miss are you okay?"

"no I'm not, I hit my head, I'm bleeding and I'm terrified, I'm hiding, please hurry up before he finds me"

"Miss calm down I'm tracing your phone and a police patrol will be looking for you soon."

"please hurry up…." They heard a terrified scream "please leave me alone leave me alone what do you want?"

"miss are you there"

"pleaaaaaaaaaaaaase help me, call NCIS call agent Gibbs tell him to find me"

They heard a hit and then nothing. Tim was hitting his head in his desk

"Did anyone go there? What… what did you fi find? He was very troubled " did did you find a body?"

"No sir we didn't, just this cell phone and the car"

Tim snatched the cell phone which was in an evidence bag, "yes that's her cell phone"

These are the photos form the crime scene.

Gibbs quickly took the photos before Tim does

there was a photo of her car with a lot of blood inside and another one of a broken branched resulted from the fight.

Their faces were pale, they didn't know what to say or how to start.

The Police man added " all we know that, Dr. Morrison called us ten days ago and she told us somebody is sending her threatening letters and when we asked her why she didn't inform her department to take the case, she said she doesn't want her co-workers to be involved in her personal life"

They handed them the letter too.

"it's your case now" said the policeman and they left.

Suddenly his phone rang, Tim was startled

"My God this must be Rachel's mom what can I tell her?"

"Don't tell her anything now" ordered Gibbs

"McGee" he said

He remembered that awful laugh from the other day it was an evil laugh this time

"You've been punked agent smart, I told you I will win"

He hang up the phone leaving Tim very alarmed

"I was a fool Gibbs, she told me someone is stalking her and I did nothing to help her" he was in shock "there was so much blood in her car'

Gibbs shook him by his shoulder

" Tim focus, check her cell phone to find the recorded calls, Ziva go investigate Dr. George Adams, give Abby letters to work on them, NOW people move

"Tony you're with me to process the crime scene"

Tim started to check her cell phone and kept reminding himself to focus.

Gibbs and Tony came back with their evidence bags, Ziva got to a dead end

"Dr. George Adams is in Europe, he went with his bride in their honey moon, I called him and he was shocked when I told him what happened. He told me he was in love with Rachel but she was considering him just a friend, these photos of them both are in his wedding, and in his bachelor party. He is in London a couple of weeks ago, he can't be our guy, we've been tricked"

"I searched her phone records, most of them are to my cell, Wanda's and, her family members but some of them are not recorded as contacts we need to check them"

Tim Called the first number and it was a latin woman, she gave them her address and told them Rachel helped her with money.

The second one was jewelry store

And a few of them were from disposable phone,

The Latin woman was clear, no police records, she told them that Rachel was kind enough to help her and her kids with money, she was Wanda's friend. She's not a suspect.

Tim and Tony went to the jewelry store, the owner told them that Rachel picked a gold watch as a gift for someone and she left it there till they carve a word on it, she was supposed to pick it up yesterday

He picked a paper and the watch box,

He showed them the fancy watch and on the back they wrote "To My love Tim" and the date of his birth which is this week.

He cursed himself "Tony what did I do,"

"it's not your fault Tim"

They searched her apartment, nothing was in its place, everything was broken.

On the table of her living room there was photos of her took by someone else some of them her alone, and some of them with George and most of them with Tim. And they found threatening letters signed by secret admirer.

He decided to visit Rachel family and tell him everything himself, there was a lot of emotions

They were all terrified but he assured them he will never sleep till she's found.

Back in NCIS, Abby told them that she found no fingerprints, and sadly she also told them, that in the letters, he was not just threatening her life

He threatened to hurt Tim too if she ever speaks to him, he understood now why she was pushing him away

A couple of days later, after they went crazy not finding a lead, he received a DVD through the mail

A young man with eye mask appeared before the camera

"Hello agent McGee, hope I gave you no trouble, just kidding I'm glad I'm giving you pain I watch you I know you are walking into nothing but dead ends,

Let me tell you a small story that you will enjoy, you wanna know who am I? I used to work at the hospital with Rachel, I was a computer genius just like yourself and much more than you are.

They fired me cause they said I'm insane, she's the only one who defended me, I knew she did cause she loves me, LOVES ME NOT YOU,

And one day i picked the right time and told her about my feelings, she told me she doesn't feel anything for me, and she loves someone else.

I knew she was lying I know she loves me but she's afraid they may fire her too." He seemed totally insane.

"I planned everything very carefully, I followed her and studied her life and knew who she left me for, by that I mean you, I took a few photos of her with her friend Dr. George and in his wedding too, and I sent them to you and you know the rest"

"I'm sure you wanna see how happy she's with me" he held the camera facing her, and they flinched cause the never expected what they will see.

She was apparently sleeping, her head tilted forward, her arms above her head fixed in a dirty muddy wall, she was on her knees, a paper sac covering her head.

He removed the paper sack there was crusted blood from a gash on the side of her head, and she was blind folded.

She looked nothing like herself. Tim started hitting the wall with his fist till Tony calmed him down.

He kicked her with his foot,"wakey wakey sleeping beauty"

"Mommy please, I'm so sleepy, please leave me alone"

"It's not mommy dear, it's your sweetheart"

She was suddenly alarmed " sir sir please let me go, I won't tell about you, just let me go home"

He slapped her so hard on the face that her lip started bleeding "I told you to call me sweetheart and you need to learn THIS IS YOUR HOME NOW, GET IT?, NOW SAY IT"

"yes sw… sweetheart"

He removed the fold that was covering her eyes and said "now tell Timothy McGee that he's a bastard and you never wanna see him again"

She was very dizzy and afraid so with tears in her eyes she looked at the camera and said " Tim I don't want to see you ever again"

"say it say it"

" you….. you are a bastard" then she mouthed "I'm so sorry"

Tim's heart jumped into his throat when he slapped her, "I want to lay my hand on that bastard"

"Now have you seen how happy we are together, who's the smart one now agent McGee"

And then he turned off the camera.

There was a minute of silence in the squad room.

They all sit heavily in their chairs.

"what are we gonna do now?" asked Tim in desperation

"He's going to send more videos to brag in front of you Tim" said Gibbs "we need to track how he sends you these DVDs and we need to ask about this person in the hospital where he used to work

Tony and Ziva go to the hospital and investigate this guy, Tim ask the NCIS security guard who delivered this DVD"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Tony and Ziva went to the hospital, and asked around, they knew that guy's name is "Richard walker "they brought back his file, so that Abby can check it out.

The security Guard told Tim that a man introduced himself as DC Police and showed him a badge gave him the DVD as a part of Dr. Morrison's case.

When Abby checked that man's file, she couldn't trace neither his finger print nor his name, it's as if he stopped existing or disappeared, there was no way they could trace him.

"He lives with another name and different character"

Said Abby sadly "what will we do Gibbs?"

"I don't know Abs, there must be another lead"

Back at the squad room, they were all trying to find something that could be done when they got the second DVD two days after the first one.

"Gibbs was right" said Tim with Eagerness while playing the DVD.

They were still in this dirt hole, they couldn't figure out exactly what this place was. But the walls and floors were all muddy.

"Hello Timmy" he was sarcastic "I'm sure you are sleeping so good buddy"

"I'm sure you missed our dear Rachel, don't worry about her she's in good hands, we are experiencing a wonderful time together, wanna see her sure, no problem, but before you do I'm sure you are trying really hard to track us down, right TIMMY, the fact that we are still here untouched means YOU FAILED AGENT MCGEE, I win"

Rachel was on the floor, like a puppet that is thrown across the room, her body and her face were all bruised, he dress was very dirty that they couldn't recognize the color"

He grabbed her hair and pulled her head backwards, "say hello to your old friends"

Her eyes were not really concentrating on anything, she was shivering with cold, it was a very cold day and she was just wearing that dress, she couldn't speak.

"You have to obey me" he slapped her

"I'm your man now and if you don't do as I say you Will be punished" he grabbed a bucket of cold water and ice and poured it over her head.

She screamed and started shivering even more "what do you want?"

"Say hello to your friends and tell them you are happy"

"Hello guys, I'm so happy in here, please mind your own business and don't look for me" her lips were trembling and her tears dropping

"Kiss mom, dad and Eric for me please"

He started slapping her again and again "I didn't order you to say that, did i? did i?"

Then he turned the camera off.

Tim was furious he couldn't just stand and watch

"that bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard" he hit his desk breaking glass he hurt his hand and blood started dropping, he took a napkin and took off before anyone could stop him.

The next day they were all sitting in the squad room, desperate.

"That can't be happening , we can't track him down, he's like a goat" said Ziva

"Like a ghost Ziva" smiled Tony with bitterness "are we gonna watch him kill her boss"

"I don't know Tony, Vance is pressuring me too and her family are going nuts, the DC police department are in. but he's really smart, he's using different ways to deliver his massages" they looked at Tim

He was resting his head on his desk, trying so hard to think, but he felt helpless, he felt he can't help the one he loves.

He was lost in his thoughts when his phone rang with a massage. He checked his cell phone to find a website, "open this website if you want to see her live"

He moved sharply and activated his computer

"Boss, Guys, he sent me a website to see her live"

He connected his computer to the LCD screen.

Abby, Ducky and Jimmy were there too asking if there're any news.

"Hello agent McGee how are you? At last face to face, I can see that all the friends are here, I'm a lucky man I was gonna ask you to gather them, cause that is a special occasion"

Tim started "sir before I admit how great you are, I just want to draw your attention that the girl you love the most, the love of your life, needs medical attention. you don't want her to die right? "

and when he didn't get the answer he wanted, he added

"first of all I want to congratulate you, you are a very smart man, you really got me, second you are a lucky man cause you have such a good partner, you can keep her, she doesn't love me anyway she obviously loves you."

Richard gave a big smile that widened and became a loud laugh his typical evil laugh "thank you agent McGee, it's really nice to hear that from a professional man like yourself, I wish these idiots in the hospital could hear you now"

"see the problem now agent McGee is that, Rachel is very sick, she has fever since the day before yesterday, and to show you how good and forgiving I'm I stayed all night next to her taking care of her and in return…."

He started yelling " and instead of thanking me, she called me Tim, DO YOU BELIEVE THAT after all I've done"

Tim felt like somebody was squeezing his heart.

"What? You don't believe me right? I'll make you see for yourself, then you will agree with me when I tell you that will not go unpunished"

They waited for him as their hearts were beating so fast, he grabbed his camera and played that video

Rachel was sleeping on a dirty bed shivering, she was obviously running high fever she grabbed Richard's hand and said

"Hi Tim, I'm so glad you are here, you came for me, I love you Tim" then he stopped the video.

Tim was listening and started hitting his head against the wall, he felt something bad was coming next.

With a crazy look in his eye he said

"my mom was a very wise woman agent McGee, she always said every bad deed must not go unpunished, and she used to punish me every time I do something wrong. She wanted what's best for me, she was right"

"I was so good to Rachel and loved her but she didn't love me back, she loved you and that's treason must be punished since she knows she's mine, I hope she understands"

He looked at Rachel who was laying in the bed, eyes closed, and as soon as he left, she opened her eyes and jumped out of bed.

"I'm so glad I can finally see you guys, I missed you so much," she was looking very sick

"I have a bad feeling so please listen to me, I wish I could give you any clue to save me but I can't .

I want you to say Goodbye to my family and that I love them so much.

It has been an honor to work with you, Gibbs you are a wonderful man Tony thanks for making me laugh you are so sweet, Ziva you and Abby are my beautiful friends, Ducky and Jimmy and director Vance thanks for treating me like family"

They were so sad, Ziva and Abby started crying

And …and Tim, i…." she started sobbing "I don't know why you were so mad at me when I saw you the last time, what did I do?" I honestly don't know"

"I'm so sorry Rachel I was an idiot"

"Tim I was so scared , I always thought love is holding me back, that's why I tried to slow down, but I was wrong, I love you Tim, I'm so sorry I didn't fight for that, it's too late now"

"No it's not late you are a strong person Rachel, you can help yourself, don't give up, please for all those who love you don't give up, you can do it"

He suddenly appeared making her jump,

"you …what are you doing there, get back"

he gave her a strong push, she fell and her head came in contact with the table and she was out

"stop stop what are you doing "McGee was yelling at him

He looked at him and turned off the camera "I'll be back, don't go anywhere" he said

Ten minutes later the camera was on again, Tim tried everything he can to trace the website but it was highly secured he failed.

When the camera was on again, the whole place was lit up with candles, he was wearing a black gown like Dracula's along with his eyes mask he was looking horrible

"I hope you understand Agent McGee, this must not go unpunished"

"Wait, what are you going to do, if you do something bad Rachel will be angry with you, you don't want that right?" Tim was trying to help

"I'm so sorry agent McGee hope you understand"

The body was laying still in front of him with the paper sac on her head, the light was dim, but when they saw the big knife in his hand they figured out what he wanted to do

"Don't do it, you will regret it"

"I'm going to start over agent McGee, new name new life, new place"

He started talking in different language as if he is praying, when suddenly he started stabbing the helpless body ,again and again while the blood is splashing on his face , while they are all in shock or screaming.

Then he grabbed her by the head and slashed her throat and her blood was all over him.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo no no you bustaaaaard" Tim was screaming before he threw up violently in his trash basket, Tony was trying to hold his shoulders.

Ziva and Abby hugged each other and started crying

Tim started breaking everything on his desk. Then he took off before anyone can talk to him.

He left the NCIS building and started running under the rain

He kept running don't know where to go he just kept running and running till he finally collapsed unable to breath.

Some people helped him and called 911 and the ambulance took him to the hospital.

He was in shock and must be kept under observation; they gave him tranquilizer to help him sleep and called NCIS to inform them he is there.

It took them an hour to get there cause they needed to do some arrangements and agree on how to give the news to the Morrison's

When they got to the hospital, Tim was furious doesn't want to be touched, he was screaming out loud as a mad man.

They were not able to control him, Tony and Gibbs quickly stepped in and helped the nurses till they gave him another shot, he resisted for another minute, then he collapsed he was very exhausted.

"What happened to him? Said the nurse with sympathy

"He lost the love of his life" said Tony with tears in his eyes

The next couple of days were very hard on all of them, Tim was in a pretty bad shape, running high fever and the doctor told them he's suffering from neurogenic shock.

Her family were very devastated, and all her friends were in shock.

"I still can't believe it Gibbs" said Ziva

"What can we do to help Tim " said Tony sadly

"He needs time Tony and we need to find that bastard" said Gibbs

They looked at Tim who was having a restless sleep as if suffering a nightmare. He woke up crying, his beard was unshaved and he was looking miserable.

Abby gave him a hug and they started comforting him.

When Gibbs's phone rang suddenly ,

"Gibbs"

"agent Gibbs it's the DC police department we need to see you now it's very important where are you"

"Bethesda hospital"

" we are on our way"

"what is it boss" asked Tony

" it's the DC police department, it seems they found a clue or something cause they said it's important"

In fifteen minutes them met in the waiting room

"agent Gibbs , we have thrilling news" he took a breath

"did you find a lead, that can help us catch that bastard" they were all tense

"no sir it's something much better" smiled the kind policeman "we've got a call from your missing friend Dr. Morrison"

"you mean before that criminal kills her?" frowned Gibbs.

"No sir that was two hours ago"

"what?! What do you mean two hours ago? Something doesn't seem right here"

They were all in shock

"you need to listen to this recording" answered the policeman

"911 what's your emergency?"

And they heard a familiar shaky and weak voice "Hello hello please I need help, my name is Rachel Morrison, please ma'am, trace this number as soon as you can, cause my phone is about to die, I'm lost in the woods and it's getting dark and I'm so scared and so cold"

"calm down miss Morrison, I've already started tracing your number we will be there in no time, just hang on,okay? I have located the woods you are lost in, I need a couple of minutes more to locate your place.

Hello hello miss, are you still there?, My God I lost the connection"

That was the end of the record.

"How come?! Does anyone understand what has just happened? Boss?" said Tony in shock

" I don't know Tony, but we are about to find out when we talk to…to her" said Gibbs

The kind policeman said " see that's the problem agent Gibbs , we have located the woods, but it's a very large forest, we've been searching for two hours now and we still didn't find her yet, maybe your team can help us, it's getting dark and cold we have to find her tonight"

"you don't have to ask, we will go right now, but we need to tell Vance first, and we have to let McGee knows"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve:

They went back to Tim's room, he was having a restless sleep, he was burning up with fever

His forehead was sweaty covered with his unkempt hair.

"Hey buddy" Tony waited till Tim opened his eyes

"What? where am i?" he said in a weak voice.

"Still in the hospital but we have some thrilling news for you"

said Ziva happily while tears are rolling on her cheeks

He was still drowsy, half asleep "what? What is it?"

"Tim I want you to calm down what I'm going to tell you is very important and I want you to listen carefully" said Gibbs

Gibbs took a deep breath and started talking " Tim there's….. we just….what I wanna say is you'd better listen to this"

He played the recorded massage, at first Tim seemed liked he is in a dream and trying to wake up, then his hands started shaking and he covered his face.

"What's exactly are you trying to say, don't you get it? The bastard is making fun of us" he was furious

Ziva approached his bed and to ok him in her arms

"calm down please Tim, we are not trying to hurt you Tim, it's really her and right now she needs our help, we have to go help the police department find her before it gets too late"

he held his knees to his chest " I don't believe that, there's no way that's true, we all saw what happened, it's him" he started yelling " IT MUST BE HIM, HE'S TRYING TO TRICK US AGAIN, HE WANTS TO PLAY THE SMART MAN AGAIN"

"Could he do that" asked Tony worriedly

"Yes he can, he can" said Tim hysterically "he's a heartless monster"

"Calm down Tim, we have to go anyway we can't leave anything for chances" said Gibbs firmly

"It's her voice probie, it's our Rachel, your Rachel or at least we all hope so"

He stayed still for a minute then left his bed slowly and went to his closet and prepared his outfits

"What do you think you are doing McGee?"

Said Gibbs

He didn't answer

"Tim"

He went to the bathroom changed his clothes and said "I'm ready"

"Ready for what exactly?" asked Tony

"To go with you Tony to find her or…..or catch the freak who is doing that"

"You are not going anywhere probie, you are staying here, you need medical attention, did you have a look in the mirror? You look like hell"

"Thanks Tony but I'm still going with you, I really need to catch the bastard, I'm almost sure we won't find…..her, but at least we can get him.

No one can stop me from doing that"

They all joined the DC police to the rescue mission,

They were working very hard, but five more hours were gone and they still haven't found anyone.

Tim was walking desperate next to his team, he was very sure they will not find her, they all saw what happened, but somewhere in his heart he was really praying for miracle.

"Told you boss, he's laughing somewhere now, making fun of us"

When suddenly they found a curled up figure next to a tree, Tim started running towards the shivering body, when Gibbs grabbed his arm "stop it could be a setup"

They walked slowly towards the body. She left up her head, she really looked powerless, her body was shivering with cold, they almost didn't recognize her. She looked like a completely different person

Swelled right eye, bruises covering her face and her body but it was her

When she saw them flashing their lights in her eyes, first she was going to run away but then they immediately called her name and calmed her down she was in a very bad physical and mental state.

When she saw them, she started crying and sobbing, "I can't believe that, am I dreaming?" is that really you?"

"Yes, Rachel it's really us " said Tony taking a step towards her "don't panic now"

She was very tired and terrified but when she saw them she just let go and felt the darkness taking over, McGee jumped and took her in his arms, eased her to the ground and he quickly took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders, hugged her tight and started rubbing her hands to give her some warmth.

Ziva already called the paramedics.

They came quickly and loaded her on their gurney

"I'm going with her" said Tim

"You sure will Tim" said Gibbs with a big smile on his face, he hugged McGee and patted on his back

"Thank you everybody, you did a great job" added Gibbs

In the ambulance Tim was staring at her holding her hand, a hundred questions in his head, but right now all he cared for was that she's safe and next to him.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, he kneeled next to her, touching her hands, he really can't believe his eyes. Maybe this isn't true, maybe it's the effect of his fever, he thought.

She removed the oxygen mask

"I hit him really hard on his head Tim, do you think I killed him?" she cried

"I tried to be strong, for you, I was so scared Tim I just wanted to escape"

"Calm down, It's not your fault honey"

"I really miss listening to you calling me that"

He kissed her hand and hugged her carefully

"I look horrible and I smell horrible" she tried to fix her hair.

"I don't care Rachel all I care for now is that you are alive and with me" he held her tighter and his tears started to roll on his cheeks

"The last time I saw you, you were…"

"Shush, please forgive me and forget that day, I was a jerk is that fair enough? " he smiled

She smiled "yes just for now, but you have to explain everything to me"

"I promise I will, all I can tell you now is, jealously is a horrible feeling"

Her eyes closed, he put her oxygen mask back. And waited till they got to the hospital and he stood aside to allow the paramedics to do their job.

In the waiting room everybody was there, Vance, Ducky, Jimmy and Rachel's family they were all waiting, when the team entered the waiting room.

Tim went straight forward to Janet and gave her a tight hug, he started laughing with great joy.

"We found her Janet we found her" they started laughing and crying at the same time.

Happiness was the dominant feeling at this moment.

Two hours later, a nurse entered the waiting room,

"Doctor Hansen thinks she needs to rest but she wants to see you all in her room"

They entered her room quietly; her family wasn't really prepared to see her like that, they ran towards her and the meeting was indescribable.

She was happy to be safe but first she needed to tell them about this experience.

"I need to tell you what happened"

"You can do that later, you have to rest now, we can come back later" said Gibbs

"No, please Gibbs, I really need to say that now. Besides I've been alone for a long time, I don't want to be alone"

"His name is Richard I don't remember his last name, he was an employee at our hospital, they fired him because he psychologically unstable and recommended psychological evaluation, but he was furious, I felt for him because he was a co-worker and always seemed like a normal person. But there was nothing I could do to help him keep his job" she paused for a minute to take a deep breath.

"He was referred to a shrink who is a friend of mine, she told me that he was abused as a child and he had psychological troubles that lead to his inability as a man, that's why he kept harassing female employees at the hospital to prove his manhood"

"He visited me at the hospital and told me that he loves me and I told him that I'm already in love"

She glanced at Tim and gave him a smile.

"He seemed like a sane person I never expected what he did never…."she trailed off.

McGee quickly gave her a glass of water and kissed her head

"you don't have to speak now if you are tired you can rest now and talk tomorrow"

" no no no , please don't leave me alone, do you think he's still alive do you think he'll come after me" she started shaking

Her dad took her in his arms "nobody can touch you sweetheart, we are all here for you"

She closed her eyes, sighed and continued

"when he…..when he grabbed me I was terrified, he was desperate to show me that I can't survive without his help, he threw me in a very deep hole in the ground in the middle of the forest.

I knew he is a poor person abused by his mother, he was a different person than the quite man that used to work with us in the hospital.

He wanted me to respect him as a man, by hitting me and forcing me to obey him, cause he can't express his manhood any other way.

He hated his mom so much because, she did that to him. Those days when he got back to his old self, I used to try to put sense in his mind to do the right thing, and forgive his mom, and let me go. But he couldn't do that.

That day, he slashed his mom's neck not me.

He sliced her into pieces; he was keeping her in his captivity too.

I swear I tried my best to use my psychological knowledge to help him stop what I knew was coming, he told me many times that he wanted to do the right thing for my sake but he failed.

I tried my best to convince him that he has every right to be angry at her but that wasn't the right way.

Eventually he did it he killed her, he sliced her and made me help him to feel that I'm his accomplice and never go back to my life and stay with him"

Her hands were shaking, Tim felt pain in his heart and quickly came closer and gave her a warm hug and kissed her in front of them , then looked her in the eyes and said

"You did nothing wrong it's not your fault"

When she calmed down she said " I hid one of the bone of her femurs , and when the right time came i…..i…..hit I hit him on the head and I quickly climbed up the robe ladder that he used to come up and down. Please God please let him be alright. I'm not a killer"

"Pleas Gibbs tell me if there're any news, did you find him?

"We are doing our best to search the woods.

the past few days must have been so hard for you, we'll allow you to have some rest" he gave her a kiss on her forehead "we are so glad you are fine" said Gibbs

Ziva gave her a big hug too "see you tomorrow"

Abby gave her a bear hug "you have been through a lot, please get well soon"

Tim kissed her hand and whispered in her ear "can't wait to be alone with you"

His words melted her heart

"I missed you birthday" she said sadly i wanted to give you a special surprise"

"It's never too late, now we have two special occasions; the best of them is that you are back"

He was joyful; he left the room to give her family a space.

Her mom hugged her "We had a hard time baby girl" she cried so hard

"And Tim spent the past few days in the hospital, he was in shock after what we thought happened to you"

She wiped her mom's tears, "I'm fine now mom, please don't cry"

When finally she fell asleep they left the room and went to the cafeteria to grab something to eat.

A few hours later Gibbs came back with the news.

"We found him Rachel, he is in custody now, being treated from concussion, you are a tough girl" smiled Gibbs

He made her laugh "apparently I'm, I didn't know I could do that. I'm so glad he's okay though"

They had a good time together with her. She asked Tony to bring a cake to the hospital to celebrate

Tim's birthday.

They laughed and sang, and then they all left to allow her some rest.

The door of her room was opened, a figure entered the room and she felt a hand on her shoulder, she flinched and was about to scream.

"It's me don't scream, it's Tim"

"God Tim are you planning to give me a heart attack"

"No, I'm planning to give you a hug and a kiss; I've been waiting till they all leave the room. Thanks for the birthday cake and the gift I picked it up from the jewelry store"

He showed her the watch on his wrist.

"But I kinda have been hoping for a private birthday, just you and me"

He hugged her very tight, and started kissing her

"This time I will never let you go, I owe an explanation for what I did that day"

He told her everything in details

"You can understand now that jealousy was eating me alive.

That's when you came to ask for my help, and you know the rest. I'm so sorry I was a jerk; I should have trusted myself and you much more.

I can never tell you what I suffered the past few days, I went through hell when I knew you were abducted and I almost had a heart attack when he….." he just stopped talking

She shushed him with her finger on his lips

"Just let it go. All I want to do is sleep in your arms , I couldn't sleep normally the past few days"

He did that and they both fell asleep he was very tired too.

The nurse opened the door to check on Rachel, she smiled when she saw them and called her friend who gave a low laugh

"They look so cute"they closed the door and went away.

**THE END**


End file.
